Restless
by Logar3
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is [technically] an insomniac. He never sleeps, mainly because he doesn't need too. He realised early on that staying awake 24/7 wasn't a good enough power to be a hero, but after he watched an interview with David Shield, he found a new passion, Support Items, and video games. what if he were to combine the 2?
1. A Science Fair and an Offer

Izuku had always been a Restless child, a hard one to keep up with, usually leaving her mentally tired from trying to follow his thoughts. But now? Now, Inko Midoriya was fucking EXHAUSTED.

Izuku's quirk had come in a few weeks ago and Inko had prayed and hoped every night since then that he would eventually run out of energy. The doctor they had gone to had dashed her hopes. Izuku would only get **more and more **energetic as time went on.

The doctor had explained how Izuku's body was so efficient that he was constantly accumulating an overcharge of energy. Inko paled at the explanation the doctor gave them. He would most likely end up so spare energy that it would take him sprinting for multiple hours to even start breaking a sweat.

Inko paled even further as the doctor explained that fairly soon, Izuku would store up enough energy to not require sleep, passively. Probably even faster if he just sat around the house for the next few days. The doctor actually got worried at this, being as pale as she was at that point usually indicated to an illness.

Inko reassured him that she was just worried, and thanked the doctor for his time. "C'mon Izuku, now that you have your Quirk, and with how special it is, we are going to have to make a few new rules, OK?" Izuku nodded as he was led away from the doctors by Inko, something that quickly flipped, and he dragged her towards their home.

She sighed as she placed Izuku on the couch, and he immediately got up and started running around the apartment. He was babbling on about some new hero like he always was, but at a speed where not even inko, who was experienced with this, could keep up with him.

Something, something - Cockatoo - something, something - cool hair. That was all she could catch from the sentence. She looked around the apartment, trying to find something to distract the boy so she could focus on making dinner. Her eyes landed on an empty notebook waiting to be written in.

"Hey, sweety? Here's an idea, you should write down all your thoughts about the cool heroes in a notebook!" She handed the boy the notebook and a pencil. His grin grew even wider [somehow] and he started writing down some stuff. She looked over at him every now and then and froze when she saw the first person he was writing notes on.

'Mum'. She was the first person he was going to make notes on? Her heart clenched a bit and she found herself holding back tears at how adorable her son was. About half-way through making dinner, he approached her, holding the notebook up to her.

"Hero notes for the future! #1" was written on the front. He opened the page and showed her a [extremely] rough drawing of her, looking more like a stick figure with a green ponytail. Her eyes welled with tears. "Why am I in a book about heroes Izuku? I'm not a hero."

Izuku shook his head at that. "you're amazing mum! And you always help me when I need it, you're **my** hero!" Inko wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore. Izuku looked shocked before wrapping his arms around her legs. "Don't cry, mum! I'm sorry if I upset you!"

She shook her head as she patted his. "No, sweety, it's fine, I just love you so much…" they stayed there for a bit before Inko had to continue looking after the food. Izuku went back to the couch and continued to write down notes on her, eventually flipping the page and starting writing about someone called 'Present Mic'.

She was going to have a hard time dealing with Izuku from now on, but to her, he was worth every minute of hard work and tiredness.

* * *

"DEKU!"

Ah, there it was. He was wondering where Kachaan was, he hadn't been yelled at all morning! He looked over to him as he stalked towards Izuku. "Mum said that Auntie Inko fell asleep during one of her visits, did you keep her up all night again!?" Izuku was shocked. He actually hadn't! He had made sure to be quiet during the night to give his mum the sleep she deserved.

"No way Kachaan! I'm doing my best to let her sleep!" Kachaan just seemed to get angrier, before handing him a small package. "Mum said Auntie left it at our house, dumbass Deku, and make sure Auntie Inko gets her sleep, you shit-nerd!" Izuku opened the package, a small brown paper bag containing a bento.

He smiled. In his own, extremely twisted way, he knew that Kachaan cared about him and his mum. Especially after his Quirk had manifested. There were in the last term of year 6, about to head off into middle school.

That wasn't why Izuku was excited though, he was excited because his first-ever invention showcase was coming up due to the school science fair. In the years after getting his Quirk, Izuku had made the most of the extra 12-13 hours he had in a day, by studying **EVERYTHING**.

He was by far the smartest boy in his year, possibly the school, and he knew it. Mainly because even the teachers had trouble marking his work sometimes, but mostly from the constant praise he got from his classmates. He tried to not let it go to his head, and for the most part, succeeded, but just like his best friend, who had the best Quirk for a hero, Izuku was prone to dipping into small episodes of aloof-ness.

He usually tried to let it out at night when he was the only one awake, so he wasn't being rude to anyone, and that worked most of the time. He was going to allow himself to slip into an episode during the science fair, and BOY had he made a freaking good project. One of the other hobbies that he indulged in during his [Copious] spare time, was Movies, Tv-Shows, and Video Games.

If you visited the Midoriya residence near midnight, you would undoubtedly find Izuku either on the couch in front of the TV, playing a game or watching something, or find him studying some form of science. His favourites were Engineering, Physics, and Biology. Luckily for him, these 3 sciences were some of the most studied in the world, mainly due to Quirks.

Physics and Biology were used to study how peoples Quirks worked, and Engineering was essential for people to build the amazing support items that hero's used to help save people. Izuku knew that never needing to sleep wasn't the most heroic power, one that he probably couldn't use to be a hero like his favourite, All Might.

But after All Might did a joint interview with his long-term best friend, David Shield, and explained how without David's suits he wouldn't be as great a hero as he was, Izuku found a new passion. Inventing. His love of Hero's never truly died though, and his bookshelf at home filled with almost 20 hero notebooks, analysing Hero's quirks, suggesting Support Items, and new moves or strategies.

His online nickname, Ins0mniac, was already a well-known name on hero forums. He had nearly fainted when Death Arms had responded to his suggestion for his gloves to have electromagnets on the knuckles, to make them hit together harder. Death Arms had thanked him for his suggestion, and a few weeks later, Izuku saw magnets on the knuckles of his gloves.

After that fight was televised and Death Arms made a statement about the costume improvement, Ins0mniac became a trusted name in suggestions about Support Items. He had multiple pro-heroes who had unofficially used his suggestions, and every time he saw them use them he felt like a hero himself. If his suggestions and ideas could help heroes save people, then he would be the #1 Support Hero, just like Kachaan was going to be the #1 Hero.

'Damnit Izuku, thoughts back on track, focus on your science project'. It was a simple device really, taken from a game called Titanfall 2, an old classic that he enjoyed quite a bit. It was a device called an "Electric Smoke Grenade".

Using the materials in a regular smoke grenade, as well as highly conductive, extremely small bits of copper, the Grenade would release the smoke and metal particles, before a small power source would electrify the entire thing.

It was one of his first inventions that had worked, and he was excited to show it off.

* * *

He was bouncing up and down in front of his display table.

There were actual invention people here! He had no idea why, but a bunch of people from a nearby support company had come down to his primary school to 'oversee' the science fair. He knew that companies sometimes did this to find potential future employees. Nobody questioned children's intelligence at this point in history, kids could be really freaking smart. Quirks had made the phrase 'there just a kid' dubious at best, and insulting at worst.

He looked around. He had been given a small amount of time on the demonstration stage, and his turn was about to come up. As the judges [THE SUPPORT PEOPLE! He still couldn't believe it] shooed off the 3rd paper mache volcano, his name was called.

He heard a yell from the crowd as he stepped out, holding his invention. "DON'T FUCK THIS UP DEKU, MUM AND AUNTIE WANT YOU TO WIN THIS SHIT!" he giggled to himself as the judges whipped around, looking for the source.'Ah... Kachaan, never change!'

He placed a small cylindrical item, the grenade, in the middle of the stage and took a step back. The smoke was only meant to go about 2 metres each direction at the moment, for safety reasons, but he wanted to be safe. He pulled out a remote and started his explanation.

"Hi! My name is Izuku Midoriya, and today I am showing off one of my first inventions! I call it, the **[Electric Smoke grenade!]**" He pushed a button on the remote and the words appeared on the projector screen above him, adding to his performance. He looked over to the judges and smiled at them. "Now, I do wish to let the judges know that this isn't my first invention, just the one I selected for today!"

They seemed to have mixed reactions. Some scooted their chairs back, expecting a failure, some looked amazed, some looked curious. Izuku squealed in his head, keeping his smile up. He had their attention, time to spark their curiosity.

"I got the idea from a video game I played recently, a First-person shooter called **Titanfall 2**. The basic idea of the device is to release a cloud of smoke filled with hyper-conducting particulates, before electrifying the entire area". He looked over the crowd and saw the other kids watching him in awe.

Some of them had played the game and used the grenade. Those who had scooted further back from the stage as well, but Kachaan just gave him a devilish smile, before moving to a closer seat. Izuku smiled back at him.

"Now! Everyone keep your hands inside your chairs at all times, let me show you it in action!" The judges were looking at him like he was the next All-Might. "Now, for safety reasons, I have limited how far the smoke will, or at least should, spread, and there aren't enough copper particles in the smoke to cause serious damage to anyone who inhales it, but please try to avoid it if you can, the shock could hurt quite a bit!"

He put on his safety glasses and stood a few metres away from the grenade on the floor. "**HERE WE GO!" **He pushed the button to start releasing the smoke and the judges seemed even more surprised. Apparently, they didn't think Izuku could make a working grenade.

The smoke hissed out of the top of the grenade, spreading out into a 2 metres radius area, before the top of the grenade started to spark with electricity, making the entire cloud start sparking. The judges were gobsmacked before all the kids in the crowd started cheering.

Kachaan looked extremely happy, probably because his friend had made a working grenade. If Kachaan's Quirk had done anything, it had given him a love of explosions and things that go boom.

Through an almost unanimous vote at the end of the day, Izuku was titled the winner of the science fair, being handed a small trophy, and a bright yellow ribbon with a big #1 on the front. He had expected to win with the grenade, he was surprised at what happened after the ceremony.

He was approached by the Support people. He looked up at them as he packed up his table, confused. They were just judges, why were they walking over to him? 'Maybe they wanted to congratulate me!'

In a way, he was right. "Midoriya, correct?" the blonde woman at the front flashed him a smile as she greeted him. He just nodded, finding himself unable to speak for some reason. "My name is Okichi Fukaya. Midoriya, all of us at Hatsume industries would like to congratulate you on your win!" she gave him a quick handshake.

She nodded to the man next to her and he handed Izuku a small piece of paper. Izuku looked at it and froze. It was a business card. They had handed him a business card. He was having a minor panic attack but kept a calm face up.

We think that your invention is absolutely fantastic Midoriya, and at your age, with the materials you have access too, to make such an amazing device!" Izuku blushed at the praise. "Imagine what you could build with steady access to high-quality materials and a dedicated workshop!"

Izuku didn't want to get his hopes up, just in case she didn't mean what he thought, but he was having trouble with that, he usually got things right. "Now, as my position allows me as the Scouting Team leader, I would like to offer you an opportunity". Izuku's grin widened. **HE WAS RIGHT!**

"We would like to offer you exactly what I described before. Access to some high-quality materials, and a workshop you can build things in". Izuku felt like he was about to faint. He looked over to where the door to the hall was opened and smiled at his mum as she walked in.

* * *

"Excuse me? What are you doing with my son?" Inko had walked into the hall, and seeing Izuku surrounded by strange people, ran over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Izuku looked up at her, beaming. "MUM! They want to help me build stuff! They're gonna let me use their stuff to build things!"

Inko was shocked, she knew he was smart, but these people were going to put this much trust in him!? "Ah, Miss Midoriya, it's good to meet you". The blonde woman bowed to Inko, before rising as the man handed her a business card as well.

"I am a representative of the Hatsume Industries Scouting team, Okichi Fukaya. Usually, we only attend these science fairs to identify promising young people to keep an eye on, but Izuku is already incredibly skilled, especially for his age. We wish to give him room to become even better! He has a bright future in the Support Item industry, and we want to help him along his path!"

She bowed once again, before starting to walk out of the school. "Call us when you make your decision! We look forward to seeing you in the future!" Izuku looked at Inko, who was staring dumbly at the card in her hand.

"Mum! Isn't this an absolutely amazing opportunity?! It's incredible! Can I do it, mum!?, please! Inko looked down at Izuku. She saw the fire in his eyes as he looked back up at her, and a smile grew on her face. She had to do this for him, this was a chance to get in early for his dream.

"Sure, sweety, we'll call them over the weekend". And with that Izuku latched himself onto her legs, squeezing tightly in a bone-crushing hug. She knew he was going to be fantastic at whatever he did. Even if he kept her up at night, even if he was way too much for her to handle sometimes, she loved him.

* * *

The call had been made, the arrangements had happened, and somehow, his classmates had found out. Apparently one of the kids had overheard him getting the offer. Kachaan was currently warding off a bunch of 'extras' as he called them, from crowding around Izuku and bugging him about it.

"ALRIGHT, everyone back the hell off, or I'll blow you up! Let him breathe you damn animals!" Izuku giggled but held his hand over his mouth so Kachaan wouldn't hear it. He was conflicted. He wanted to brag about it, but he also wanted to be humble about it, playing it off as not a big deal. Except it was, and he had realised that making it not seem like one would just be a jerk move.

"It's alright Kachaan, let me try something". He walked over to his desk, before clearing a space in front of it. "If you have questions or anything like that, line up here!" To both Izuku's and Kachaan's surprise, the horde of 12-year-olds followed the directions. Somewhere in the background, the teacher was taking notes.

The first person to walk up was a young girl named Niko. Her Quirk was one of Izuku's favourites, mainly because it reminded him of his mum. It was Telekinesis, not just attracting objects, but floating and moving them as well, with the only factor being Line of Sight.

"Izuku, what do you think is the best way to practise with my Quirk? I want to be a hero but I can only hold light things right now…" she looked down, despondent. Izuku whipped out his notebook on his classmate's Quirks.

"Well Niko, all I can really say is to push past what you think you can lift right now! Most Quirks have an in-built psychological barrier that limits their power". He flashed her a smile. "If you push past this limit, it can make your Quirk stronger! You should keep pushing past the weight limit if you want it to get higher! Another thing is to try and keep your eyes in tip-top condition! Wouldn't want you to hurt your eyes and hurt your Quirk!".

She thanked him and walked stepped out of the line, watching from the side. And that was how that afternoon went, the teacher not being able to wrangle the children, just allowed them to continue what the class had dubbed the 'Izuku Q&A Session'.

Izuku's excitement grew as the school day came to a close. Today was the first day of his sessions with Hatsume Industries. He had sprinted home, as fast as he could, and ran up the stairs to his apartment. He changed from his school clothes into his usual workshop gear. Well, he called them his usual workshop gear, but they were brand new, as he had never had a workshop before.

After getting changed and grabbing his laptop, which had his ideas on it, he ran into the lounge room, where his mum was currently tidying. "MUM lets go! I have my ideas notebook and I'm ready to build stuff!" Inko looked up and smiled.

Izuku was wearing a thick white woollen sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants, a pair of think welding gloves, and a utility belt with a bunch of loops to hold his tools, and his iconic red sneakers. Inko nearly teared up at the sight, he looked like a little engineer!

"Izuku! You look so good, sweety! I hope you have lots of fun, but I need you to promise that you'll be safe alright? I have seen some ideas you have put down in that book of yours, they could be dangerous if you make a mistake". Izuku nodded, still beaming.

"Promise mum! I'll make sure to be safe! I can't build things if I get injured!" he ran towards the door, and she followed him. She thought over the few devices she had seen in action from the games he played. Some of them potentially lethal. She would have to speak with the people at Hatsume Industries to make sure that Izuku doesn't make anything that can kill while wrapped up in the building process.

* * *

Izuku looked up at the large building.

He was gobsmacked. Hatsume Industries wasn't a skyscraper, but damn it was big. About 15 floors tall, and apparently many underground levels used for testing and workshops. They handed their passes to one of the guards, and they were ushered into the building.

Once inside, they were greeted by Fukaya. "Izuku! Miss Midoriya! It's so good to see you both!" she walked over to them and gave a small bow, reaching into her pockets. She pulled out 2 small boxes. Inside each of the boxes was a digital wristwatch.

"These watches are multi-purpose. They obviously act as regular watches, but they also allow you to enter the building as long as this-" She showed them the underside of one of the watches, revealing what looked to be blue light. "- is in direct contact with your DNA. Just a small welcome gift!"

She was about to continue on her introductory speech when the elevator to their right dinged. A large, well-muscled hair with white hair and yellow eyes came out of it, fiddling with a small device, mumbling. "God damn thing, why can't you just work!" Izuku had done his research on the company that wanted to help him. He knew who this was.

Kan Hatsume. The CEO of Hatsume Industries. A legend in the support items industry! He helped build most of Mustafa's local hero costumes! He- "Hey kid, your mumbling, don't be nervous alright? I don't bite!" Kan started to laugh, and after a bit, so did Izuku.

"You must be the kid Fukaya mentioned. Gotta say kiddo, didn't expect her to get this attached to anyone! She practically threatened to quit if I didn't hire you!" Inko looked at her in shock, she was willing to throw her job away for Izuku?

Izuku forced himself to stop laughing. "Mister Hatsume sir, I know this might be a little rude but…" Kan put his hand up, shaking his head. "Don't worry little one, I know you wanna start to get inventing, that's why your here after all. Damn, your drive reminds me of my little Mei's".

Now Inko was curious. Who was Mei? "I see your confused Midoriya, Mei is my daughter, actually, she should be down in the workshop right now!" he walked over to another elevator, putting his cards up to the scanner, waving Izuku over. "Miss Midoriya, you're welcome to stay as long as you want. If you need anything you can ask Fukaya".

Izuku waved to her as he ran towards Kan, smiling so widely she was worried he might get sore. Fukaya bumped her elbow. "Your son is going to be great Midoriya, he's bright, he's driven, and god -damn is he a good engineer already. We had a look at his file as well, and with all the spare time he has in a day, we might have to get him a small room in the building so he can work for as long as he wants!"

Inko looked over at her with a worried smile. She was smiling due to the praise Izuku was receiving. She knew he was smart, but to be recognised by a company at the age of 12 was nothing less than a miracle. She was worried about the offer of a room, she didn't think they would be able to afford such a thing.

"Miss Midoriya, I can see the worry on your face. If this is about money, don't fret over it. Mr Hatsume has taken a great interest in your son and will cover any of the costs for accommodation." Inko looked at her like she was All Might for a second, before all the amazing things that had just happened caught up with her, and she fainted.

What a great first day.

* * *

What a great first day!

Izuku was running around the workshop, _his_ workshop. Or at least, his half of it. Apparently Mr Hatsume's daughter Mei had already claimed the other side of the room. That was fine with Izuku. His space was still bigger than the apartment that he and his mum lived in.

Sitting on her workspace, Mei, a small girl with bright pink hair and yellow eyes with crosshairs in them, looked up as the two of them entered the workshop. "Hi, dad! Hi new person!" She turned back around before doing an exaggerated double-take.

"Wait! New person! Dad did you get me a new test subject! He's so cute!" Mei sprinted up to the two of them before holding Izuku's arms out in front of him, wrapping a measuring tape around them. Kan laughed, before taking out a small roll of paper and smacking her lightly across the head. She stopped what she was doing instantly.

"Mei, he is not a test subject, he is an inventor like you. Izuku, this is Mei, my daughter". Izuku didn't even try to respond with words, opting for a short bow as his brain rebooted. A girl had just called him cute and then felt his arms up. Kan laughed as he could almost see the crash report in the boy's eyes.

"But dad he would be such a good test subject for all of my babies!" and Izuku crashed again. Why was she talking about babies-Does she mean her inventions-That was probably it-That did make the most sense-

"Wow, he's a motor mouth! Fine, he's not a test subject, but even if he's an inventor, he's not like me, I'm gonna be the best in the world and everyone will buy my babies!" She gave her dad a small pout, before turning to Izuku ad actually looking at him.

"Hi there! My name is Hatsume Mei, your new workshop buddy!" Izuku started to bounce up and down as he shook her hand. He was starting to get a little antsy not being able to check out all the cool stuff he was going to get to use. "Hi-I'm-Izuku-Midoriya-nice-to-meet-you" he blurted out quickly, and surprisingly, she understood him.

"Well, then Izuku! I'm going to get back to building my most recent baby! See you around the workshop!" she turned and ran back to her workbench, before starting to work on… _something_. Kan walked Izuku over to the other workbench and helped him set up his account on the computer.

After that was finished, Izuku started planning, while Kan watched. First, izuku put all of his Ideas onto a document on his new computer. Kan seemed interested in his choices and was even more curious at how Izuku planned to make a lot of them. When asked, Izuku responded.

"Oh, that's easy, Quirks!" Kan was confused. "If I study how peoples Quirks work, then I can make machines that can copy their effects! Like this! He pulled up a picture of what looked to be some sort of orange glowing tube with 3 antennae on the front. "It's from a VERY old game, from before the turn of the Millenium, called **[Half-Life]**.

"Its called the **[Gravity Gun]**. It allows the user to pick up, move, and throw objects similar to most Telekinetic Quirks. That's how I'm going to build it! Well, not it exactly, its kinda bulky, I was thinking more of a glove instead of a gun maybe…"

He shook his head. "Whatever, don't want to get sidetracked, That's how I'm going to make it. I'll study the energy signatures of Telekinetic Quirks of all kinds, and create a device that mimics these signatures, allowing for man-made telekinesis!" He had been smiling at Kan the entirety of his speech, but now he was beaming.

Kan laughed. "I knew it was a good choice giving you a chance Izuku! Your drive and Ideas are going to change the world! Hell, I might have just hired the next David shield!" At this, Izuku burst out into tears. Kan was worried, he had made the child cry. His wife was always mad when he did that, fix the problem before Mei notices and tells her mother.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" as he looked closer though, he couldn't see any traces of sadness in the boy's eyes, only pure, uncorrupted happiness. Izuku sobbed out. "You - compared - me - to - David - Shield. He's - my - idol!" Kan nodded, and ruffled the boy's hair.

"It's the truth kid! You need me to ever find you specific types of Quirks to study, and I'll try to help, asking around and advertising and stuff". He kneeled down to be level with Izuku. "I am going to support what you do completely, alright kid? You're already amazing, and under my tutelage, I honestly believe you could be better than Shield one day".

And Izuku broke down crying happy tears.


	2. Gravity Gloves and Plans for the Future

Kan was looking over the request form that Izuku had filled out and handed to him when he arrived in the morning.

It was a request for Kan to find as many general Telekinetics as possible that were willing to come to the workshop for some tests. His mother had already agreed to the tests, with her Quirk being one Izuku was already quite familiar with. Kan looked over the requirements of the Quirks for the potential participants. They had to be able to lift a medium to a large amount and move it with their mind, no physical contact required.

Inko's Quirk was listed under 'prototype' as her quirk didn't meet the requirements, but seemed like a good baseline. He buzzed his assistant into his office. She came in and flashed him a smile. "What can I do for you Mr. Hatsume?" Ken held up the papers. "I have accepted the request form from Mr Midoriya. I would like you to send this down to the scouting department, and have them send out advertisements for this, and tell them that if they see any impressive ones to give a direct offer. She grabbed the papers and gave them a once over.

"That's a pretty specific list of requirements, sir. Is Mr Midoriya aware that he may have to wait?" Ken nodded. Izuku had told him that he had a few people that might work when he handed the papers in, but that it never hurt to get more test participants. "He is aware of that, yes, now go, get the papers down to scouting". She gave a small bow, before walking out of the room. He leaned back in his chair as he fiddled with his watch. The German-made watch, one of the best in the world, had somehow broken, and even he was having trouble with the complex machinations. As he continued to tinker, there was a knock on the door.

He looked up, "You may enter". The door opened and Inko walked inside. She seemed worried. He immediately put the watch down and gave her his full attention. Inko was only really worried when it came to Izuku. "Everything alright Miss Midoriya?" She nodded slightly. "Please, call me Inko. Mr Hatsume, I got a call from Izuku's school today. ''She looked up at him and he nodded, urging her to continue. "Apparently Izuku hasn't been to school for the past 3 days". Now Ken was upset as well. When he gave this offer to Izuku, it wasn't to allow the boy to skip school.

"And seeing as he was staying here all week…" her sentence coming to a close before its end, but Ken knew what she meant. He stood up. "Inko, I promise that I, nor any of my employees encouraged Izuku in any way, shape or form to skip out on his school work. In fact-" He pulled on his jacket and walked to the door of his office. "- let's go down to the workshop now so we can talk to him about this". Inko nodded, following Ken down the hallway towards the elevator.

They got on the elevator and Ken flashed his ID card, pushing the button for the kid's workshop. Inko smiled at the elevator music from the 2010s. Apparently Ken liked the classics. As they reached their destination, both of them started to get the feeling like something was wrong. Both of their parental instincts flared as they heard an explosion from behind the elevator doors, and when they opened, sprinted towards the workshop. They stopped as they realised what the 2 kids had been doing, and the position they were now in.

Inko squealed.

* * *

They had REALLY lost track of time.

It was actually a pretty common occurrence. When you don't have to sleep your body clock is just going around and around in circles. Usually, he was able to combat this by watching the sky outside of his windows, but down underground with a constant light source, his only way of keeping track [other than his watch, but he was too focused to think about it] was how tired Mei was.

Which was a negligible amount. If Izuku hadn't already asked her about her Quirk, Zoom, he would have assumed she had the same Quirk as him. He knew they had been going for at least an entire 24 hours, and the fact that she wasn't showing signs of fatigue impressed Izuku. No-one had been able to come this close to equalling him before. The reason for the hyper-focus both of them found themselves in was Mei's newest 'baby'. _A __**Jetpack.**__ A freaking __**JETPACK**_. The second Izuku had recognised what she was building, AKA: the minute she started bragging about building a jetpack, he had dropped his Gravity glove designs, as he didn't even have any participants to do tests on.

He had dropped his 'baby' [Mei's fault - it was growing on him] and sprinted over to Mei's side of the workshop, asking to help. She had accepted, on one condition. Izuku had to be the test dummy when they got to the testing phase. Izuku accepted the condition and got to work with Mei. They had stayed up all night planning and building, eating pizza and drinking a soft drink that had been delivered to them earlier in the day. The 2 twelve-year-olds had just reached the testing phase. Izuku, remembering his promise, cleared a space in the middle of the workshop for the test. As Mei strapped him into what she called the Izukuboost V1 [Izuku loved the name] he started doing some leg stretches, in preparation for landing.

Mei walked away from Izuku and dropped her goggles onto her eyes. "Alright, Izuku! _Izukuboost V1_, Test 1!" She held the remote out in front of her with a dramatic flourish. "3.. 2… 1… GO!" She slammed her hand down on the big red button, and The Izukuboost flicked to life. The pull of the jetpack on his back steadily increased until it started to lift Izuku into the air. Both of them were ecstatic as Izuku hovered 3 metres above the ground, wobbling slightly. He turned to Mei and waved, but this turned out to have been the worst possible thing to do.

The turning had leaned him towards her, and he was starting to move towards her. Then the main thruster crackled slightly, and Izuku braced himself.

The back of the Jetpack exploded.

Izuku flew right at Mei.

The elevator doors opened.

Izuku landed on her.

Izuku shook his head as his vision was really blurry. He reached out to push himself off the floor, but instead of the cold metal floor, his hands landed on something warm and soft. Something that was moving. Izuku's head instantly cleared up as he heard his mum squeal louder than the explosion had been, and he looked at his hands in horror.

The hands that were currently pushing on Mei's chest.

He threw himself off of her, landing on the metal floor with a thud. He then looked over at his mum, who had the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen. He groaned. He knew he was never going to live this down as long as they both lived. Oh god, Mr Hatsume was with his mum! He had seen him as well! Mei was his daughter! Izuku was starting to panic as he jumped to his feet, running towards Kan, who had a bemused look on his face. As he reached the man, he bowed low, mumbling at a million miles a minute.

"I'm so sorry Mr Hatsume, I'm sorry Mei, it wasn't my intention to do anything like that I'm really sorry please don't-" Mei seemed to regain her senses, and looked over towards the 3, where Izuku was currently bowing over and over again to her dad. She wondered why her chest was sore.

"Izuku? Did the _Izukuboost V1_? work?" she had hit her head when Izuku had crashed into her and was still a little out of it. He turned towards her with a bright red face. "I'm sorry Mei! I didn't mean to!" Mei looked at him confused. "Didn't mean to do what? Did you break the _Izukuboost V1_?" He realised that she didn't remember the last few minutes and his embarrassment faded instantly as he sprinted over to her and check her head for any injuries. Mei was, again, confused. She heard him mumbling about head injuries.

He walked over to the pair, shaking his head. "Mei, can you head upstairs with Inko to the infirmary please so the nurse can check your head?" Mei nodded. Her add never asked for much, but she knew that when he asked for things, you do them. As Inko led Mei up the elevator, Kan placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. With a deadly look in his eyes, he whispered; _"You and I need to talk"_.

Izuku gulped, the fear of God in his heart.

* * *

Inko walked down with Mei a little later, who upon seeing Izuku, broke out into a blush, but was seemingly unaware of this as she walked over to him. Izuku was sitting at his desk with his forehead pressed into the counter, and he was mumbling. As Mei started talking to Izuku, Inko walked over to Kan, who was again fiddling with his watch. "What did you say to him, I haven't seen him like this since Katsuki interrogated Izuku about having a crush on a girl at school". Kan laughed at this, putting the watch back into his pocket, apparently, he would never fix it.

Well, for most of it we talked about how he had to keep better track of time. They had no idea that they were missing school, apparently. They spent the last 72 hours straight building that jetpack that exploded, or as they called it, 'The _Izukuboost V1_'. He looked away from Inko, and she sensed something else happened. "And then what?" Kan looked at her, obviously trying to hold in his laughter. He failed. Still giggling, he got out; "How could I pass up the opportunity to, as a father, interrogate a boy about his relationship with my daughter?! It's so much fun!" Inko groaned. Her father had done the same thing to many of her boyfriends.

"Kan, they are 12 years old, and hyper-focused on building Support gear. I don't think that until today, Izuku even realised Mei was a girl". She started laughing at this point as well, as Mei poked and prodded at Izuku as he mumbled, seemingly unresponsive. "Look, Kan, they're adorable and all, but shouldn't we at least wait until high school before we start trying to get them together?" Kan pouted, which was hilarious to Inko, and nodded. "Fine! They can focus on their machines I guess…" he said the last bit with fake sadness.

"Actually on that note Inko-" he looked over to Izuku. "- Izuku! Your mum is here, do you want to do the initial testing for the gravity gloves?" At this, Izuku seemed to snap out of whatever he was doing, sprinting over to Inko, grabbing her hands and dragging her to his workbench. "YES YES YES! Let's do this!" Izuku ran around for a few minutes, placing a few electrodes on her head, and getting her to wear a special wrist scanner that would detect the specific energy patterns emitted from her Quirk. After a few more preparations, which Inko wasn't really paying attention too, she didn't have any idea what most of the stuff did, Izuku placed a cup on the table in front of her, about 6 metres away.

Izuku pulled up a file on his computer titled: _**'Unidirectional Telekinesis'**_. "Ok Mum, when I tell you too, I want you to drag the cup in a quickly as possible, alright?" Inko was a little surprised at the shift in the tone of Izuku. One moment he was running around, practically vibrating with excitement, then the next he is acting like one of the most professional people she has ever met. Kan noticed this as well and smiled. 'This kid is going to be one of the best, I can feel it'. Inko got ready to use her Quirk, and almost instantly, Kan noticed one of the screens on Izuku's desk give off a small reading.

Quirks had never been Kan's specialty. General support items that can work for everyone no matter their Quirk? He was your guy, and Mei was following in his footsteps. This fascinated him to no end. Izuku seemed to be excited as well but kept it under a stony-faced mask. Izuku did a double check on the monitors and scanners, before nodding. "Alright mum, go ahead". Inko closed her eyes and rapidly started dragging the cup towards her. It was in the middle ground of her Quirk. It wasn't a struggle but it took longer.

5 pulls later, the cup landed in her hand, and a small beep went off. Izuku immediately dropped the stony face as he got swept up in his excitement. The readings that were given by the scanners were amazing! Izuku started mumbling before seemingly remembering something.

"Right! One last thing mum!" he pulled her over to a larger machine. Kan recognised it as the 3D scanner. He was interested in what Izuku had planned. "Stand in front of this please, feet on the markings". Inko complied, and she was spun as the marking on the ground rotated slowly, the machine beeping as the 3D model of Inko was saved to Izuku's computer. "What was that for sweety?" Inko asked.

Izuku brushed it off before running back to his desk. "Don't worry about it, for now, it's for a future project, but I'm nowhere near good enough at coding to pull it off at this point". Now Kan was really curious. As Izuku slipped into inventing mode, Inko and Kan realised they had lost him again, and went back up the elevator, but not before allowing Inko access to the workshop camera on her phone, to check up on the kids remotely if needed.

* * *

A few weeks passed.

About a month and a half of failed tests with the **[Gravity Glove Mk1]** and no participants for his tests to improve it. Izuku was getting pretty frustrated. Nothing he had used so far had been able to perfectly replicate his mum's Quirk. He hadn't used every material available to him yet, but the list was getting shorter and shorter. He persevered through. He wanted this to work more than anything. He wanted to prove that Hatsume had made the right choice.

He finished up the version of the gloves he was currently working on and got the testing object ready. As he didn't have conscious control of the ability like Inko did, the ability to mentally choose what came to her with her Quirk, Izuku currently had to rely on a small screen with multiple receivers stuck to the item's he wished to attract. The small box with the receiver in it sat on his desk as he walked 6 metres away, and turned the glove on. It was only supposed to activate when he pushed the button on the wrist. He faced the palm towards the box and hit the button.

Almost instantly, Izuku's mood shot up to the happiest he had ever been in his life. The box had shot towards his hand, landing softly in his palm. Izuku was slightly confused. That was quicker than when Inko had used her Quirk to do it. His excitement overrode his curiosity, and he sprinted around the workshop quickly, yelping in excitement and happiness. Mei looked over at him as he did so, and seeing the glove on his hand with a box practically stuck to it, felt happy for her friend.

Deeming the test a success, he raced back to his workbench and placed the glove down. He immediately labelled the file that held the blueprint for this glove _**[Gravity Glove Mk1 - Success]**_. Just the feeling of writing _'success'_ after a month and a half of _'failure'_ lifted Izuku's spirits even higher, somehow.

Unknown to him, his mum, who had checked up on them using her phone, had been witness to the successful test. She was sitting with Mitsuki as she talked about life with her. She had known Mitsuki since high school, one of the reasons they were so close. Mitsuki saw the test as well, and her eyes were wide open in shock. "Did he just-" Inko jumped up in excitement. "He did it! My baby did it!" she sat back down next to Mitsuki and grabbed her hands.

"He built a glove that replicates my Quirk Mitsu! How amazing is that!?" Mitsuki just sort of stared at her in shock. She knew the brat was smart, of course, she did. She had been witness to his spiels about the strengths and weaknesses of heroes he had seen once and felt a little afraid at how easy he had picked them apart. She knew he was easily the smartest kid at the boy's primary school, but she hadn't thought he was that smart. "That's…" she tried to find the right word to describe it. "That's absolutely mind-boggling Inko, I just… wow".

A sudden thought hit her. "I wonder how much he would sell it for?" Inko looked over at her in surprise. She shook her head. "I doubt he will ever sell that specific glove. You know he still has his first invention right? The automatic dish-scrubber? He keeps it under the sink".

Mitsuki laughed at this but pushed her point. "Inko, you know that when he perfects that, everyone on earth that isn't telekinetic is going to want it right? You might take it for granted seeing as you can already do it, but the convenience your Quirk allows for is astounding." Inko looked back at her in shock. "You really think it would be in high demand?" Mitsuki grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Hell. Freaking. _Yeah_. I mean, I have half a mind to offer the kid anything he wants for a pair for myself!"

Inko looked shocked but chuckled. "He probably wouldn't even charge you, he would make it for free just to have the chance to make it again". Mitsuki laughed as well, but she knew it was most likely true. The brat had a heart of gold, one of the purest people she had ever met. Or at least, he used to be pure, if what Inko had said about the jetpack incident was true. She pouted. She still hadn't gotten a chance to tease him about that.

Oh well, maybe next time.

* * *

Katsuki was not expecting much to happen Izuku's birthday. The teacher might let him do another Q&A session, the kids would probably dote on him, etc. He did not expect Izuku to walk in wearing what looked to be a black metal glove that went up to his elbow, tubes going over his shoulder into a backpack-like box on his back.

"Yo deku, what the hell is that?" Izuku looked at him and beamed, but there was a glint of what Katsuki recognised as 'Maniacal Genius'. Katsuki usually knew to stay away from Izuku when he saw that look, but it was too late, he was trapped. Izuku was so glad he had finished the **[Gravity Glove Mk3]** before his birthday. He had gotten a few volunteers for the tests, and Izuku had nearly crushed the last one to be tested in a hug when the results came back.

The volunteer that had led to the current best **[Gravity Glove]** model was actually one of his classmates, Niko. She had seen the request for telekinetics in a newspaper, and her parents had allowed her to volunteer. He had been surprised to see her enter the Hatsume Industries building but smacked his forehead as he realised he could have asked her first, before spending 2 months waiting.

They had spent a few hours doing tests using her Quirk, and when he had been finally able to replicate it, he was astounded by the results. The replicated Quirk was hard to control without having mental control of it though, and because of this, he had already planned out an important future invention.

But back to the present. He gave Katsuki his brightest smile, pointed the glove at him, and pulled the small joystick on the glove towards him. Pointed at Katsuki's chest was a low-powered blue laser used for targeting, before he was dragged forward, into the crushing hug Izuku had set up waiting for him. He was too stunned to even register that Izuku was giving him a hug in the middle of a classroom, where the extras' could see them. He was angry for a few seconds, but it quickly gave way to curiosity, surprising even him.

"What the hell did you just do Deku? That ain't your fucking Quirk." Izuku nodded frantically, before pressing the up button for half a second. Katsuki was lifted half a metre into the air and was held there. "I made a glove that copies what Niko can do!" At this, the class erupted into chaos, even the teacher losing their mind. Niko looked, pride showing in her eyes. "It's such a cool Quirk! And when I get older, I'll be able to sell these to help people!"

Katsuki thought over the implications of that. He had to admit, it was a fucking awesome invention, something that he knew only Deku would be able to make. Hell, if his palms didn't explode for his Quirk, he might be interested in buying them himself. And from the looks of the others in the room, they would be willing to pay for them as well. Katsuki gulped slightly. He thought to himself. _'Holy shit, Deku's going to be fucking rich…'_ He shook his head, it was Deku's birthday, not the day to be jealous. He tapped Izuku on the shoulder and pointed to the floor.

Izuku lowered him, before hitting a button on the glove. There was a soft click and the lights on the glove and backpack turned off. Izuku went and sat in his seat, beaming. The day continued fairly normally, the only big difference is that Izuku barely had to get out of his chair, using the glove to bring things to him.

The now 13-year-old boy was as happy as he could be seeing his invention work throughout the entire day. The power source he was given by Kan for it seemed to be just enough, and the Vantablack solar panels on the backpack kept it from going into the red. He would have to work on its power usage, so it could be used for longer periods of time.

Hometime came, and Katsuki all but dragged Izuku out of the building. Usually, Izuku would have run off to the Hatsume Industries building by now, but he had been distracted. "Deku." Izuku was pulled from his thinking by Katsuki softly pinching his arm. "Before I say this, I want you to know that this doesn't mean anything special. This is just a support technician and a hero talking". Izuku nodded, not really knowing what he was on about. Katsuki pulled out a piece of paper, covered in writing and sketches.

He handed it to Izuku. "If you could build some of that stuff for me, I'll buy you as much Katsudon from the canteen as you want for 2 weeks". Izuku's eyes opened wide at this. Katsuki knew how much Izuku loved Katsudon, and he probably knew that he had just made an expensive offer.

Izuku looked over the 'diagrams' (realistically they were just non-scientific drawings). Katsuki wanted Izuku to build him a version of the hero suit they had designed together, big enough for Katsuki to wear now, as well as some specialised weights for his strength training. Izuku nodded as he carefully folded up the paper.

"Deal! Oh my god, Kachaan! You're my first customer!" Izuku's face broke into a grin and he started running towards his house. "If you want you can watch me go through the starting process!" he called over his shoulder as he ran. Katsuki grumbled. He knew that Izuku probably built his stuff some crazy super-nerd, batman type bunker, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little curious.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and sprinted after Izuku.

* * *

"MEI! I'm back! And I brought a friend!"

Katsuki had been given a visitors pass under Izuku's name, meaning he could come into the building, but he had to stay with Izuku. He was impressed with the size of the workshop but confused at who Mei was. He didn't know what he was expecting. An assistant? No, Izuku would have told him that he had an assistant. But when the pink-haired girl popped her head out what looked like a barrel with legs, he was a little confused.

"Hey, Izuku! Good to have you back! Who is this?" She hopped out of the barrel and ran over to Izuku and Katsuki. She walked around Katsuki in a circle. "Now, last time a new person came down here it was you, and I assumed you were a test subject, is this guy going to be a test subject?"

"Hell n-" Katsuki started, but he was cut off by Izuku. "_Yep!_ He is my first customer! So I'm going to have to run some tests to make him the stuff he asked for!" The girl, 'Mei', he tried to remind himself, looked at Izuku, her face showing mock betrayal. "You got a customer before me! Damn you Izuku! I'll just have to make even better babies than you do!" Katsuki started sputtering slightly as Mei ran back to her side of the workshop. Izuku looked over at him.

"Long story short; _Baby = Invention_. You all right?" Katsuki nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Izuku led him over to his desk. "Alright, so the suit will probably take a while, so we should do the weights first so you can use them while you wait". He pulled out some paper and started writing stuff down. "Ok, I can try a super-dense material that won't be very thick, but heavy. It will wrap around your forearm, is that Ok?" he looked back at Katsuki. The blonde took a second to understand the sentence but nodded. Izuku talked really quickly.

Izuku pulled him over to the 3D scanner. "Place your feet on here and stand completely still please". Katsuki didn't know what to think. It was like Izuku was a totally different person in the workshop. Usually, Izuku was a goofy genius, using his smarts to tell great jokes and help people.

_Now?_ Now he was a scientist, running the tests efficiently and quickly. Katsuki was actually a little impressed. Even more so when Izuku deemed that they were done. "Alright! I can bring them to school with me tomorrow! I'll even throw in an undershirt to help get you some abs!" Izuku poked Katsuki in the stomach, eliciting a growl from the blonde.

As they walked back outside the building, Katsuki stopped Izuku. He looked left and right to make sure they were alone. When he saw that they were, he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Thanks, Deku". And then he walked off. Izuku beamed wider than he had all day, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if that was physically possible. He walked back into the building to start making the weights.

As he got down to the workshop, he ran over to Mei and stared at her newest creation in awe. Izuku watched a lot of TV shows. He had watched all of the best cartoons and comedies from the last 200 years. That meant that when he saw the robot that Mei had just built, he immediately recognised it. Standing before him was a replica of **[Bender]** from **[Futurama]**. He squealed and grabbed Mei by the shoulders. "Mei! You built Bender! That's so awesome! Does he work at the moment? Or is it just the shell currently?"

Mei giggled. "I knew you would like it, you geek! It is currently just the shell, but you can do a really cool thing with it at the moment". She pulled open the front door of the Bending Unit and crawled inside. The tubing that made up the legs and arms seemed to wobble slightly, and before he knew it, the 'teeth' opened up to show Mei's crosshair eyes.

The robot then began to move, and Izuku understood what was happening. Mei was wearing the empty robot like a suit! And as soon as he realised that, he had an epiphany. Over the course of history armour was an incredibly important part of any fight. And damn had he seen some cool armour in games and movies. If he could build things like **Iron man armour** or the **Spartan suits** from **HALO**, then he could help people with less physical Quirks become heroes. And his dream job was to support everyone right?

He had a new project to put on his list. A suit of **[Power Armour]**.


	3. The Cackling Rat and some New Tech

It had been 4 months since his birthday, and he was in his first year of middle school. His school had been notified of his position at Hatsume Industries, he was officially called an 'Independent Researcher' and made sure to put him into all of the advanced classes.

Izuku loved this. He was topping the classes, beating out some of the 4th years, much to their anguish. He had improved his **Gravity Glove Mk3**'s power source, allowing it to last a whopping 14 hours before needing to be charged.

He quickly became a well-known figure to Aldera middle school, especially when people realised that even if he was a nerd, you didn't fuck with him. After the first time someone tried to pick on him and was promptly blown up by Katsuki, people started calling Katsuki 'Izuku's bodyguard'.

Katsuki did not like that at all and tried his best to stop the name from sticking, but it didn't work. The 2 boys were known and the Bodyguard and the Brain, a name that Izuku **LOVED**. He had half a mind to trick Katsuki into wearing a pink shirt so they could be 'Pinky and the Brain', but he wanted to live long enough to build all the things he had designed.

He spent the school days aceing everything the teachers threw at him until eventually, they had to start him on high school work. Izuku loved High school work. It was complicated and a little harder than Middle school work, but what Izuku loved was how much of it there was.

Because of his advanced status in his school, he was sort of left to his own devices during class time. Nothing the teachers were covering Izuku didn't already know, so they let him sit in the back and work on the High school stuff.

He spent the other 18 hours in the day either at Hatsume Industries, building device after device or at home, catching up on new and old TV shows and games. And when I say device after device, I mean it, Izuku was on a roll.

Currently, he had some big project that he was saving until he 'got better at coding' as he put it. So whenever he wasn't practising coding, he was doing some smaller project. His storage space was slowly getting filled with devices from different games, movies, and TV shows.

He was wearing the first in this inventing spree, a pair of self-tying shoes that he made from a pre-20th-century movie trilogy called **[Back to the Future]. **Kan had watched the movies at Izuku's suggestion and made the boy promise not to attempt to make the DeLorean. The boy did so, but Kan didn't see the fingers crossed behind his back.

He had built a multitude of other small devices as well, including; A pair of sleeker versions of something called a **[Power-fist]** from a game called **[Fallout 4]**, a small box meant to bypass security systems without setting off alarms called a **[Sapper]** from an old game called **[Team Fortress 2]**, and had built a large supply of the **[Electric smoke grenades]** from his presentation.

Every now and then he would bring an invention with him to school to work on it, and his class would probably not get any work done for the first few sessions, too caught up in Izuku's new project.

But one of his favourite things that had happened over the last 4 months, what that his online persona, Ins0mniac, had been contacted by a sidekick in a nearby agency, who was about to go off on their own, and had asked Izuku for some ideas for their suit.

Izuku had almost fainted when he found out that it was Kamui Woods, a sidekick in the Death Arms Agency. Izuku adored his Quirk, and quickly messaged the man back and told him to visit Hatsume Industries and ask for In0mniac. He told the man that he would say a specific word to let him know who he was; 'Scatterbrained'

And that's what Izuku was currently waiting for. He was sitting in the front lobby of the building on the day that he and Kamui had agreed on, bouncing in his seat. He had stayed up all night drawing ideas for Kamui's new suit and tools for him to use, and he knew that if he had any other Quirk that he would be exhausted.

The front door beeped, and the security guard came in, followed by Kamui woods. The Hero was looking around the lobby, presumably looking for Ins0mniac. Izuku stood up and rushed over to them, nodding to the security guard. "Hello there Mr Woods!" Kamui looked down and nodded, holding his hand out for Izuku to shake.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya! But you know me as-" he did a quick pose to add a little dramatic flair to his reveal. "- Ins0mniac!" Kamui's eyes bulged behind his mask. Sure the kid was in the building, so he had to have some connection to them, and he talked with the same proficiency as any adult, but surely this wasn't the famous Ins0mniac!

"Excuse me? Is this a prank? You can't be Ins0mniac!" Kamui was really confused about this. Could this kid actually be the renowned idea's man that Death arms pointed him to? The kid gave him a frown. "I assure you you're not being - _scatterbrained_ \- Mr woods, I am Ins0mniac".

Kamui froze up, it was true, the kid was Ins0mniac. What the hell! "Well kid, you got me, your one smart cookie, Izuku Midoriya". The kid smiled at him, before leading him to an elevator. "Please sir, step in, we have to go down to my workshop to start the tests.

Kamui followed him into the elevator, unsure of what was going to happen next.

* * *

Turns out, the kid was a fucking genius

He had brought down Kamui into his workshop and started it all by getting a 3D digital scan on the man without all the wood attached. He was given a blank jumpsuit to change into by the boy, and when he came back, told to stand on 2 white footprints in front of a big machine.

He was spun in a circle before there was a beep, and Izuku told him to get back into his hero costume. He did so and was given a bunch of tests by Midoriya so that the boy could determine the specifics on Kamui's quirks, constantly writing notes in a book.

After the 30th or so distance test, where Kamui would make a single branch go as far as possible, reaching about 50m away thanks to his years of training at UA and under Death arms, Izuku grabbed a hatchet and promptly chopped a bit of the wood off. He leaned down, possibly to inspect it.

"You can detach the wood from your body Mr woods, right?" Kamui was still a little shaken by the quick detachment of his branch but nodded. "Can you, right now, control the bit that I have broken off?" Kamui focused on attempting to make the bit Izuku chopped off grow, and was surprised to see it working, the small piece suddenly growing into a branching mess.

"Yes I can, but it's much harder to do than when it's connected to my body. Why are you smiling like that?" he asked the boy, as he was grinning ear to ear, laughing slightly. Izuku smiled and pulled another piece of wood out of his pocket.

"This-" he waved the bit he just pulled out. "Is the piece of wood I chopped off of your branch. The bit you just grew is just a random bit of wood I had on my desk". Kamui was shocked, he could only control the wood that grew off his body! What had the kid done to him?

"Please Don't panic Mr woods, let me explain!". The boy seemed excited. He pulled up a document on his screen, a sketch of Kamui and a bunch of writing about his Quirk. Too much for just the tests they had been doing. "I have always theorised that you might be able to control all types of wood, not just the type grown from your body, and now I've been proven correct".

He clapped and pointed towards the branched out mess that he had used to test it. "Now I that I see what you did, I can tell you that it was your own mental block! Years of being told what your Quirk could do by others probably put the block up... Imagine what you can do now! If you patrolled close to nature reserves, you would be practically unstoppable! A top Hero in no time!"

He continued on this tangent for a little while, but Kamui wasn't listening. He was having a slight crisis at how a boy that had known him for a few hours had just elevated his Quirk to the extreme, while he himself had been stuck for years. He gave himself a reminder to spread the word about Ins0mniac, this kid was amazing.

They talked for a bit after that, determining payment and what the suit would look like and how it would function. Izuku pointed out that he didn't need a heavy suit of armour as he could just make it out of wood, and so designed the suit to be a form-fitting, fireproof, flexible material with knee-high boots.

As the kid led him out of the building and wished him a good day, Kamui was in a daze. He was 13. The kid was 13 and already had improved his Quirk, made near-perfect assumptions about its applications, and had even pointed out many of his weaknesses and how they could be exploited. Honestly, if the kid didn't have a heart of gold, Kamui would have put him on a watchlist, just in case.

Even if he didn't go that far, he knew one person that would love the kid. A staff member from his old school, the current principal. As he sent Nezu an Email about the kid and how he was actually Ins0mniac, he pulled a bit on the trees around him. Their branches extended towards him as easily as he usually did. He shivered.

Had he just made a huge mistake? Nezu and Izuku Midoriya working together. Kamui knew that they would either usher in a new golden age for technology, or they would destroy the world.

* * *

They were currently in a staff meeting, or at least, they should have been.

Eraserhead was 'sleeping' at his seat, Midnight was chatting with Present Mic, and Power Loader was going over new designs for the TDL with Cementoss. The other teachers were focusing on other things.

Everyone stopped what they were doing in fear when they heard a small giggle from the front of the room, followed by the rapid clicking of Nezu's keyboard. This grew into a panic when the giggling changed into cackling. Then Nezu was standing on his desk, hand in the air, pulling off his best dramatic bad guy laugh as he read something on his screen.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but what the hell has got you all like this Nezu sir?" Midnight said, voicing their collective thoughts. Nezu snapped his mouth shut, cutting off the laughter, and looked at the staff.

"Sorry about that I forgot you were here in my excitement. If you _**really**_ want to know-" he giggled again and there was a certain glint in his eye that terrified the staff.

"I think I just found the perfect candidate to be my personal student, and you all know how frustrated I have been in **that** subject.'' He fell back into his cackling, and Aizawa could be heard mumbling a short prayer for whoever Nezu had found. Leaning over, he saw a civilian Quirk profile on Nezu's screen.

A 13-year-old named Izuku Midoriya. '_What the hell?_' Aizawa thought, before the mental strength needed to care left him. He placed his head back down onto the desk and fell back asleep.

'_Whatever, it's the kid's problem now, not mine'_

* * *

Izuku shivered a bit, which was weird. Was the heater off? The heater was never off. He got up and checked it, and it was still running. He checked the air conditioner as well, to make sure it hadn't turned on alongside the heater. Nope, still off. Weird.

He had just waved goodbye to Kamui woods and headed back down to the workshop. He was surprised that Mei hadn't interrupted them the entire time Kamui was there. He entered the workshop and his stoic facade failed, his face breaking out into a grin, and he yelled in excitement. This brought Mei over to his side of the workshop.

"I saw you with you _customer_, Izuku". Izuku laughed at the tone she said 'customer' in. Without thinking, he pulled her into a hug. "Mei that was Kamui Woods! He's about to go pro and he was recommended to me by Death Arms to build him a suit! How amazing is that! I even told him you were going to be working on it as well!"

Her demeanour changed immediately at the last bit, changing from fake anger to joy. She returned the hug. "I get to make babies for a hero suit! Hell yea!" after a while jumping around in the hug, Izuku pulled back and pulled up the 3d scans he had gotten of the Hero, as well as the notes he had taken.

Mei scanned them quickly, nodding as she did. She immediately pulled some of Izuku's blueprint paper out of its storage box, and they got to drawing, inputting suggestions to each other every now and then.

Kan, who had been watching them from his office ever since Kamui woods entered the building, smiled. He had promised Inko that he wouldn't try to push them together until at least High school, but in his eyes, he wouldn't need to at all.

They were a perfect team, bouncing ideas and designs off of one another for hours until finally Mei was kicked out to go to bed. She went out kicking and screaming as the guard dragged her out, yelling at Izuku to somehow make a machine that copied his Quirk, and Kan felt fear when it looked like Izuku was contemplating it.

He set a reminder to talk to the boy about it, before heading to bed himself. He trusted Izuku to not hurt himself while alone, the boy left all the dangerous stuff for when he had Mei down there with him, just in case.

Izuku had spent the time with Mei doing the groundwork for Kamui Wood's new suit, but once she had gone, he had swapped to his most recent project. It was one of the most important to him, as it would allow near-perfect mental control of his devices. It was the project that he had spent nearly 4 months straight [day and night, remember] learning how to code, and was now at the level of most professionals, if not above.

He was fiddling with a pair of what looked to be bright green headwear. It looked like sleek hearing aids, and there was a curved piece of tinted green bulletproof glass that went over his eyes. **[AN: if you guys need a visual example, look up Cadet visor, and imagine it in green]**

This was his ticket to mental control of the **[Gravity Glove]**, as well as any future invention he had planned. This was his best, craziest, most awesome baby yet. A **[Hyper-adaptive Learning AI]** intended to co-exist with his mind, allowing his thoughts to become signals that his gadgets could understand.

And who had he based this AI that was meant to help him off of? the one person who had been there for him his entire life, the person who had encouraged him to start building things, the one who had changed his life for the better. His hero…

He slipped the headwear on and pressed the button on the side. After a quick boot-up sequence, the HUD in the goggles lit up, and he could see the face that would be with him from now on.

As he looked at the AI's digital representation, a picture-perfect copy of his mum smiled back. "Hey **[MUM]**, start-up the self-scanning sequence".

"Of course sweety"

* * *

Kan didn't know what to think.

Here he was, standing in front of a _13-year-old_ boy, who had just made his own hyper-adaptive Learning AI to help him control his inventions. He didn't know if he should give the boy a million bucks and tell him to make whatever he wanted or to lock him up forever to keep the world from harm.

And the best thing about it, in his and Inko's opinion, was that he modelled it after his mum. It was a Saturday morning, so they all knew where to find him and Mei. the 2 of them headed down into the workshop and were shocked and a little worried by what they saw.

Standing in the middle of the testing area, writing something in his notebook, was Izuku. He was wearing new goggles, Inko noticed, but what shocked them was the swirling mass of spare parts and materials _levitating _around the boy. She immediately thought he was using his Gravity Glove to do this, but it wasn't on his arm.

"Izuku! Are you doing this!?" Kan yelled over the near-constant noise of metal clanking together. Izuku looked up, saw the 2 of them, and suddenly all the items that had been flying around the boy went back to their places. Izuku _floated_ over to them, a smile on his face.

"Hey Mum, hey Kan, I made a really cool new thing! Let me explain it to you!" And so he launched into his spiel about coding and AI and machines and mental control and a million other things that Inko didn't understand. She just wanted to know what he was doing, not how he did it.

"Oh sorry, mum! I'll get to that now!" Damnit, she had forgotten that Izuku got his mumbling from her. "Basically, I used the neural interface in my new goggles-" he tapped the side of the machine. "- to transform my thoughts of what I wanted to pick up and where I wanted it to go, into a signal that the glove can pick up, allowing me to seamlessly re-create a stereotypical telekinesis!"

That had helped a little, but she still looked over to Kan expectantly. His job when they were both down there was to be an unofficial Izuku translator for her. He turned to her as well, mouth still wide open in shock as he muttered something; '_Forget about surpassing David Shield, this kid is going to rule the fucking world'_.

"Kan? Translation, please?" he snapped out of his trance, and looked over to her, processing her words as his brain caught up. "Oh, right, sorry". He rubbed the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from Izuku. "Basically, he made a machine that does this; His thought about moving a cup changes into a signal that tells the machine exactly how to move the cup".

Inko's eyes widened at this. "That's incredible honey! You're so amazing!" she ran forward and was about to crush him in a hug when she was lifted into the air, held in place. She looked at Izuku in surprise and giggled slightly at the pout he was giving the 2 adults. He placed Inko back down next to Kan.

"Now before you rudely interrupted me, I wasn't finished talking about the new stuff did!" Kan and Inko felt a little guilty about that, but on the inside were still laughing at the pout. "AS you can see, I'm not wearing my glove". Kan nodded, he had noticed that and wondered how Izuku was still doing all the telekinesis without it.

Izuku tapped a small black box on his belt, a small blue circle with a handprint in the middle on the outside. "I was too limited in my thinking before. Now that I don't need to point out my hand at the thing to move it, as well as use the other hand to control it, I realised something. Why have a machine that takes up my entire arm, when I can make the machine as small as possible and have it on my belt!"

Kan's eyes opened wide, surely he doesn't mean- "This is the **[Telekinesis Module] **for what I'm calling my **[Power belt]**! Because of all the space I was able to save taking out the manual control and not having it be a glove, it fits on my belt!" He tapped the belt and flashed them a proud smile. "My belt actually has a power source in it that will eventually power all of the modules!"

Mei had wandered over after all the floating materials had been put back in their normal spots, and was now staring at Izuku like he was a god among men. Kan used all of his strength to fulfil his promise to Inko, he reined himself as best as he could, making sure he didn't tease them about Mei's staring.

"Now! If you'll excuse me, I think the testing has been a success, and I need to finish up Kamui Woods new suit". He said it casually, but Inko nearly fainted. She had seen the Hero in action, the wood covered man swinging through the city chasing after a robber. He was one of the only heroes she knew by name, surprisingly.

"Oh yea, I never told you about that. Whoops! Kamui woods was referred to me by death arms to build his new suit as he's about to go Pro! Apparently Death Arms really liked the suggestions he got from '_Ins0mniac"._ he said, pointing a finger into his chest with pride.

As he turned away and walked towards his desk, Mei suddenly started floating, giggling, as Izuku dragged her to his workbench with him. And at that, the 2 adults knew that the kids were going to be in inventing mode for another few hours, and left the workshop.

Kan shook his head and mumbled. "_Gonna take over the freaking world"_

* * *

Katsuki was honestly getting annoyed with Deku.

The Hero suit he had made had been amazing, and weights were perfectly fitting for him and had increased the speed that his stamina and muscle were improving, and he had built a costume for a fucking Pro hero, but the idiot wasn't going to let Kamui Woods reveal his real name, telling the Hero to call him Ins0mniac whenever someone asked.

Katsuki, deep within him, understood. Privacy was something top-level heroes and inventors didn't get a lot of, and Izuku was 100% aware of this. He wanted to reveal that he was Ins0mniac and that he was working with Hatsume Industries once they had gotten into UA, most likely at the sports festival.

That was like 3 years away! Katsuki had to mentally hold himself back from strangling his friend. And yes, he thought of them as friends at this point. Katsuki had tried to distance himself from Izuku a bit so people would stop calling him a bodyguard, but he had just been dragged deeper and deeper into something the school called "Midoriya Magnetism"

He just seemed to attract people, picking people at random and becoming their friend. And no-one had been able to tell him 'no' yet. It was honestly kind of scary. Izuku had scoured the school for Quirks that he could replicate and put on his **[Power Belt]**, something that Katsuki definitely wanted a copy of on his future Hero costume, but had turned up mostly empty.

He had tried to replicate a student who could read emotions, but the AI he had built was still fairly new and wasn't able to handle 2 peoples brains at the same time, so Izuku had put it on the later pile.

One thing that was noticed by all was that Izuku never took the goggles and belt off. They saw him using his Telekinesis throughout the entire day, and not a school day went by that he wasn't wearing the gear.

And honestly, no-one could blame him, it was an amazing device and the fact that one of their classmates had built it from scratch had made the school's resident Cryptid a celebrity at Aldera, even with the upperclassmen. The bullying had stopped, not because the bullies suddenly liked Izuku, but because he had used the belt to slam them into a few walls as he defended one of his classmates.

And if you thought he was a celebrity before, now it was like He and Katsuki were the school's favourites. Katsuki was the future #1 hero and Izuku was the next David Shield. That's what was said at almost every second school assembly, and Izuku never really got sick of hearing those words, but he knew that others did, so he asked the teachers to stop, which they did.

And then the Izuku had some of the worst few days he had ever had. He was practically ordered by Kan and his mum to take a week off. **A WEEK**! Did they know how many babies he could make in a week?! [And yes, Izuku has been fully dragged into Mei's habit of calling his inventions his babies, and he didn't even really notice it]

He felt a little better when Mei was kicked out as well, at least he would have his best friend to spend the week with. Katsuki may be his oldest friend, but Mei was his closest. Mei was the one that kept up with his thoughts [not an easy task] and helped him make babies.

They spent the first day planning out what they would do for the other 6, down to the semi-hourly breaks. Mei had tried to use the same sleeping schedule for both of them [AKA: never sleeping] but Izuku had made her promise to sleep a reasonable amount, and she agreed. If Kan were there, he would be taking notes on how the hell he had done it.

They spent the week relaxing, or in Izuku's case, something Inko called 'Anti-relaxation'. Due to the way Izuku's Quirk worked, if he stayed still and watched a movie, for example, the energy output of his body would have nothing draining it, and he would get more and more hyperactive. Currently, the only way to reverse this was to make Izuku take a mild Quirk suppressant, but they just gave him headaches, so they avoided it when possible.

And so that's how Izuku found himself pumping away on a cycling machine as he and Mei watched a movie. She was splayed out over the sofa as he showed her one of his favourite movies, one that he wanted to build the main tech from one day, **[Pacific Rim]**.

He knew that he would probably never get permission to build a Jaeger, but it was a nice thing to daydream about, him and Mei piloting an All Might Jaeger taking down villains that held even the real deal back.

By the end of the week, he was full of new ideas, and ready to go, even more, enthusiastic about his babies now then he had been. He knew some of it was due to his Hyperactivity Build-up, he couldn't stop it completely, his body was too efficient for that, but he knew the 'rest' had done him good, not that he would ever admit that to the adults.

Mei seemed to agree, and as they were finally allowed back into the workshop, they sprinted towards their respective desks. Well, Mei sprinted, Izuku floated over. He had really gotten the hang of it at this point and loved the feeling of levitating.

As they worked, Kan got an Email up in his office. He put down the document he had been reading, the progress report of one of his projects, and unlocked his computer, nearly spilling his coffee over himself when he saw who had sent it. In big bold writing at the top of the Email was one name. _**Nezu**_.

Kan did a quick prayer for Izuku, as he knew that he as the topic of the Email. He opened the email and read it. He printed the document out and sprinted for the elevator, calling Inko.

Nezu wanted to meet her son.


	4. Personal Students and Shenanigans

The students at UA could feel something was about to be extremely wrong.

Nezu had been either cackling maniacally, or focusing his energy onto the students, for an entire week. Many had seen him and a few teachers preparing the room beside his office for something, but only the bravest among them dared to ask.

A rumour spread throughout UA, and according to a second year, Nezu had found someone that he wanted as a personal student. The last time Nezu had a personal student, they had gone on to win a Nobel prize in biology, so everyone knew that the possible student was the real deal.

Most everyone stayed out of Nezu's way during the week and the one student who had detention with Nezu came out of the session looking like he had seen a ghost, unresponsive for at least 30 minutes.

People speculated about who it could be. Maybe it was an applicant with an amazing record? Maybe it was someone from those high-level American high schools, transferring over? People theorised and investigated, but the teachers either didn't know or wouldn't talk, fearing the wrath of Nezu, who loved seeing his students panic.

Nikateru Meretsu, from the business course, wanted to get the scoop on the newest obsession of the UA principal, and so using his Quirk 'placeable camera' which allowed him to [who would have guessed] attach small camera's onto surfaces, giving him telepathic visual link to them, to try and find out about the possible new student.

He followed Nezu around the school placing cameras in important spots, and the mental strain was starting to get to him. He had never actually practised with his Quirk this much, but as he wanted to be a reporter one day, he figured training to have more cameras is important.

Eventually, though, the stalking came to an end when he got a picture of the possible new student, as they walked into the UA campus. The picture spread like wildfire, and most of the students couldn't believe their eyes.

He was short, with fluffy green hair and bright green eyes, and was still holding his mum's hand as they walked through the front gate of UA, being greeted by an extremely happy Midnight. The kid was obviously around 12-years-old but had a giant green tarp covering something as it floated behind him.

**THIS** kid was Nezu's new personal student?!

* * *

Izuku was **really **nervous

Kan and his Mum had explained that Nezu, who Izuku was already aware of, wanted to meet with him. Izuku had spent the next 10 minutes after that revelation thinking and muttering about why Nezu would want to speak with him.

He had guessed that it was probably about his inventions and that Kamui Woods probably told Nezu about Izuku. It made the most sense. Kamui Woods seemed shocked to see that Izuku was as young as he is, and probably mentioned him to Nezu.

And he had apparently been right. The Email from Nezu had notified them that Nezu had been told about him By Kamui Woods, and would like to meet Izuku and offer him an opportunity. The entire thing was vague at best, and the page-long email really just boiled down to; Be at UA in 2 days, 10:30 am, bring some gadgets to showcase.

Izuku had practically bounced around the workshop after reading the letter, gathering up the devices he wanted to show Nezu. Of course, this included his **[Power Belt]** and **[Control Goggles]**, but he was also wearing his **[self-tying shoes]**, and bringing the prototype for Kamui's new hero suit with him.

There was around an hour before they needed to be at UA, and Izuku was doing a double-check [which was more like a quintuple check] on his gear, making sure they were still working as intended as if they had broken in the 5 minutes since the last check.

After finishing his check-up, he floated himself over to Mei, who was working on another of her babies, a megaphone mask, for riot control. He had seen her working on it pretty much as soon as she could [AKA: as soon as she woke up] and was making pretty good progress with it.

"Morning Mei!" he had stealthily floated up to her and spoke right near her ear. She yelped, whipping around in her seat and smacking Izuku on the face, right on the goggles power button. As the AI controlling Izuku floating turned off, he slammed into the ground, and got back up, rubbing his bruised tailbone. "Right, not a good idea, I won't do that again-"

He was cut off by Mei giving him a hug. "Sorry, Izuku! You scared me and I acted on instinct!" He nodded, quickly hugging her back. And on the top floor of the building, Kan smiled for no apparent reason. "It's all good Mei, I shouldn't have snuck up on you!" they released each other and Mei put her baby down.

"So Izuku. Meeting Nezu is a pretty big deal right? You gonna show him your best stuff?" Izuku giggled at this. She sounded a little jealous. He patted her on the shoulder. "Of course I will! But don't worry! I'm totally going to tell him about my baby-making partner! Without you, I don't think most of these babies would be operational!" Mei smiled widely, wrapping him up in another hug before there was a cough.

Kan stood nearby, leaning on Izuku's desk. "While I know you both consider your inventions your-" he does some finger quotes. "-_babies_, but please don't go around saying you make babies together, or if you do, explain what you actually mean". Mei cocked her head to the side in confusion, and Izuku looked at Kan, confused as well.

"What's wrong with calling Mei my baby-making partner? That's what she is!" Mei nodded, and Kan sighed, then shot up straight as Inko tapped him on the shoulder. "Kan? Have you forgotten our agreement already? High school. I don't want to have that specific conversation with Izuku yet". Izuku hadn't seen Kan that scared since Mei had tried to make a fusion bomb during one of her sleep-deprived episodes. Izuku was fairly certain she had succeeded.

Kan nodded and Inko laughed as she waved Izuku over. "C'mon sweety! Time to head to UA, we don't want to make Mr Nezu wait!". Izuku turned the AI back on, going through the security screen and boot-up sequence, before floating himself and his inventions over to the door, waving at Mei and Kan. "See you in a few hours! Don't touch my stuff!" Mei gave him a smirk as the elevator doors started to close, moving towards his desk, before walking to her own.

Izuku giggled at this, and did **another** double-check on his gear, before floating all his stuff out to the car Kan was letting them use, and driving to UA. Kan had tried to get them a driver, but Inko had declined.

"Sweety, no matter what this meeting is about, I want you to know how freaking awesome you are! Nothing Nezu might say otherwise can change that!" Izuku nodded but wasn't worried about Nezu thinking he was stupid. Nezu only asked to meet civilians[other than his students] for specific reasons.

As Inko pulled into the UA carpark, Izuku suddenly realised how **big** the building was. He stood there just looking at it for a second before a woman approached them. It was midnight, the R-rated heroine. Izuku went into Hero nerd mode, unconsciously grabbing his invention platform with his telekinesis, following his mum into the building.

They walked through the huge hallways, getting weird looks from the students that they passed. Midnight eventually stopped outside of a large door, finished her conversation with Inko with a wink, and thanked Izuku for his insights into her Quirk.

As she walked away, her flirtatious persona dropped away into anxiety. She knew now why Izuku had been selected by Nezu. the kid was crazy analytical, hyper-intelligent, and had basically formulated 4 plans to take her down Quirkless in the 10 minutes she had known him. She shuddered, putting her persona back on, and went to the staff room to tell the others about the chaos that was about to rain down on UA high.

* * *

Nezu was practically bouncing in his seat as he watched Izuku and Inko walk through the school through the cameras. In the very back of his mind, he knew that watching someone through camera's was frowned upon, stalking even, but he didn't care right now.

Izuku Midoriya was one of the brightest minds Nezu had come across, and he had David shield on speed-dial. Just from Kamui Woods had told him, Hatsume Industries already viewed him as a high-priority employee, at the age of 12. Apparently, the kid hadn't even noticed the colour of the passes his visitors got, pink, which basically meant that if they were with Izuku, they were free to go into over 90% of the building.

As Midnight walked away from the Midoriya's, he closed the camera feed, sitting straight in his chair, specially designed for him. He pulled out the test questions that he had prepared for Izuku, to gauge for himself how smart the boy was. These ranged from logic puzzles disguised as normal conversation, that only a genius would pick up on, let alone figure out how to respond, to explaining how an artificial black hole could be created by Thirteen.

**[Knock Knock]**

Nezu made himself wait for a moment, not wanting to look too eager. He hadn't had a personal student since Daniel Swaderos, and he was around 22 years ago. He waited around 3 seconds, before buzzing the Midoriya's in. he gave them his biggest smile and started his speech.

"Greetings Ms Midoriya, Mr Midoriya. My name is Nezu, of course, and I would expect you're wondering why your here-". He grabbed the tests that were on paper to the boy and handed them over to him, letting him look them over. "Before you start those questions, I want to tell you that you have caught my interest".

"I have actually been a follower of _Ins0mniac_ for many years now, I am subscribed to his posts on most of the forums he frequents-". Nezu laughed slightly at the look of awe that the boy had on his face. "- and you can imagine my surprise when Kamui Woods E-mailed me about you!" Nezu stood up and walked to the front of his desk, standing in front of Inko.

"Ms Midoriya, I would like to formally offer to take your son on as my personal student from now until he graduates UA". Izuku fell off his chair at this but caught himself mid-air with his telekinesis. Inko was looking at Nezu like he had just shape-shifted into a human. "Is this an opportunity that you and your son would like to accept?"

Izuku was in Inko's face in an instant, hands clasped together, begging. "Please mum! I haven't asked you for anything since Hatsume's offer! Please, can I do this! Imagine it! 6 years of lessons from Nezu himself! His intelligence is second to none, and his analytical mind stands unparalleled!"

Nezu smiled a little wider at the points Izuku based his arguments on. '_It actually feels quite nice to have a fan_…' Inko pushed Izuku back onto his seat, before sighing. She had already made up her mind. "Mr Nezu, sir, We accept this offer-" she started, but izuku butted into the sentence.

"-on one condition!" Izuku looked proud of himself, Inko was staring at him in a mix of shock, worry, and awe. "I would like you to offer the same offer to my baby-making partner and best friend, Mei Hatsume!" Inko sputtered at this, and Nezu raised his eyebrows. The boy was smart yes, but sexually active? This called for an Investigation.

"Your baby-making partner?" Inko put her hands in her head and slammed them into her lap, blushing in embarrassment, but Izuku looked at him dead in the eyes, smiling widely, absolutely no trace of embarrassment on his face.

"Yep! My baby-making partner! Without her help to me, most of these probably wouldn't work!" He made the tarp remove itself from on top of the pile of inventions he brought, and Nezu pieced together the facts given to him. He came upon a fairly simple answer, probably why he overlooked it at first. He mentally scolded himself; "_Remember Occam's Razor'_.

"I assume you call your inventions your babies then? You are fairly young for it to mean anything else". This got another groan from Inko, and Izuku nodded. "Alright, then Mr Midoriya, then I agree to your terms. The Hatsume's will be notified about the offer after this meeting is over. NOW! It is time for you to show me in person what you're capable of… your file here says that your Quirk is an odd one named '**Restless'**. Could you explain it to me?"

Izuku nodded, before going off into his description. Nezu took notes throughout his speech, things like; Doesn't need sleep, Almost unlimited stamina, hyper-activity build-up: should test 'Erasures' effect on him, Intelligence boosted further than natural due to his brain being at 100% efficiency?

Nezu was getting more and more impressed with the boy but was confused by one thing. "Mr Midoriya, thank you for the explanation of your Quirk, but nowhere here does it say anything about Telekinesis. Is your mother holding you in the air?" He had noticed halfway through the speech that Izuku had started to float a few centimetres above his chair, getting equal with Nezu in height.

At the mention of Telekinesis, Izuku gave a smile that Nezu was sure could be seen from the ISS. "NOPE! It's all because of my greatest invention ever! Or… two of them, at least for now!" One hand tapped the telekinesis module, the other tapping the side of his goggles. "The black box on my belt is what I call my **[Telekinesis Module] **on my **[Power belt]**. It perfectly mimics the effects of one of my middle school classmates Quirks, which is General Telekinesis.

Nezu almost gave Inko a hug at that moment. Izuku was by far the smartest person he had ever met, maybe even rivalling himself, and that was saying something. Izuku continued. "And it is controlled by this-" he tapped on the goggles again, and a voice could be heard from a speaker in Nezu's room. "Good morning Mr Nezu, I am **[MUM]**, a hyper-advanced learning AI created by Izuku to co-exist with his mind, allowing conscious control over the **[Telekinesis Module]**, and any further modules attached to the **[Power Belt]**".

At this, Nezu couldn't help himself. He ran over and gave Inko a hug, thanked both of them for their time, and after walking them to the front gate, ran to the staff room, cackling madly. Students moved out of his path in fear, and that just made him even happier. He burst into the staff room, startling Midnight, Present Mic, and Power Loader, who looked at him with the same fear that the students had shown.

He stopped his cackling and gave them all a sadistic smile. "I'm in a good mood today. All of the faculty are getting a 2% raise!" The teachers in the room looked happy, but it was still interlaced with fear. "Nezu sir, what brings us this gracious gift?" Present Mic said in an overly formal manner. Nezu liked that, his fear made him polite.

"From next week onwards, I have gotten not one, but two personal students, and I can already tell that they are going to change the world as we know it".

The teachers gulped in fear.

* * *

Izuku bolted into Hatsume industries with the best news ever for Mei.

He showed his ID to the front guard, a formality at this point, he was there so often that he knew each security guards birthdays. He floated to the elevator, pushing the button early with telekinesis, and it dinged a few seconds after he arrived. He pushed the button for his floor and went down.

Mei looked up when she heard the elevator coming down and walked over to it. She was expecting to see Izuku float out of it slowly, so was surprised when the doors open, and Izuku came barreling towards her at a million miles a minute.

She tried to dodge but was picked up by Izuku's telekinesis, moving her at the same speed as he slowed them both down. He was giving her the biggest smile ever, and it was infectious. As he placed her down she started giggling. "So how was the meeting! Does he want to buy stuff from us!?"

Izuku shook his head, still smiling. "Nope!-" Mei looked down, crestfallen, something he would not tolerate. "- Something even better! Were going to be Nezu's first personal students in 22 years!" Mei looked up so quickly he was sure that she was immune to whiplash at this point. She looked at him, zooming in and out as she tried to see the tell-tale body language of held back laughter. She didn't find any.

"Really? Why would he want me? He didn't invite me to the meeting or anything". Izuku smiled [somehow] even wider. "Well, Mei, you know how I said that I would tell him about you?" She nodded, and he continued. "Well, I did. But I also told him that I would only accept his offer if you got to do it as well. You helped me and my inventions more than anyone else, and with the schedule he showed me for the first few weeks of lessons, I didn't think I'd be able to spend so much time apart from you! You're my best friend!"

Mei stared at him, tears forming in her eyes, and he worried if he upset her for a moment. Then she crashed into him, wrapping him up in a giant hug, lifting him off the ground. "Oh My God Izuku thank you!" She squeezed a bit tighter. "You're the best friend ever! Imagine all the amazing babies we can make using UA's materials! And all the Quirks you'll be able to study!"

Izuku hugged her back, equaling her excitement. "I KNOW RIGHT! And I already med Midnight Mei! Midnight! Her quirk is so cool I have so many theories and questions!-" Mei tapped I'm lightly on the head. He giggled. "- sorry about that. I'm just really excited. Nezu said we can start in a weeks time!"

They stayed hugging for a little while longer, before separating and moving back to their own desks, to work on their projects. This didn't last very long, as Izuku was stalled with his newest project, unable to find a suitable quirk to use for it. He walked over to Mei and sat down next to her, and the 2 of them got to work on something Mei called an Anti-fire ball.

It was a small orb filled with material that, when subjected to oxygen, would rapidly expand, sucking in oxygen around the point of impact. This would be used to throw into burning houses or building, for a quick and simple way to put out fires. They worked on it until it was time for Mei to go to bed, and they had 1 prototype ready for testing.

Izuku promised Mei that they would test it first thing tomorrow, and she seemed to be okay with that, heading up the elevator to her room. It had taken Izuku a while to get used to the idea that Mei and her family lived in the building, but at this point, he practically did as well. The days when he stayed at his own house were getting rarer and rarer, and whenever Izuku wasn't at school [which he went to without fail, due to **[MUM]** giving constant reminders, he was in his workshop].

The week went fairly quickly, and soon Izuku was standing outside UA with Mei beside him, holding onto his notebooks and stationery with his telekinesis. They walked through the front gate and Izuku led Mei up to Nezu's office, ready to start an amazing journey.

* * *

It was Izuku's 15th birthday.

He and Mei had been Nezu's personal students [Officially called 'Class N-1'] for 3 years, and holy crap was it amazing for the two of them. They had moved to UA, living in the staff dorms, and Inko had moved with them, as an official caretaker. Izuku had graduated Aldera Middle school top of everything, with Katsuki coming in second, something he had expected, but still wasn't happy about.

Katsuki had nearly throttled Izuku when he told him about Nezu's offer, especially when Izuku told him about making sure Mei got to go as well. He had scolded Izuku for possibly fucking up his chances just for Mei, Which Izuku got quite angry at him for.

He still kept in semi-regular contact with Katsuki, but most of his time was spent on the UA campus with Mei and Nezu, as a student and advisor of the principal. During his 3 years as Nezu's student, he had gained quite a reputation with the students and other faculty. Most of the teachers were wary of him, as Nezu seemed to take what he said very seriously, even changing the school to a boarding school around 4 years earlier than Nezu had planned to, after giving the rodent a speech on student safety.

The students though? The students **feared** the boy, even more than Power Loader feared Mei. Izuku was given practically free reign over the UA students, allowing Izuku to basically abduct whoever he wanted from classes to study their quirks if he thought it would further his inventions, a power that Izuku abused as much as he could.

There were a few kids that had Quirks he could use, as well as some of the teachers. On his first year as an N-1 student, he had met a 2nd-year general studies student who had a powerful technopathic Quirk, named Gwen Grayson, an exchange student from Sky High, a prestigious American high school that was practically equal with UA.

Her Technopathy was perfect for what Izuku wanted. He had told her homeroom teacher that she would be spending her English lessons with him at the support workshop, and there was little the teacher could do to stop him. Gwen seemed to only be there to humour him at the start, highly underestimating the boy. This changed when Izuku started to study her Quirk, thinking up strengths and weaknesses, ways to use it, as well as possible support gear for her.

Because of the sessions with Izuku, Gwen left UA a 3rd-year hero course student, and moved back to America, and was currently an up and coming sidekick at the hero agency for a pro named 'Sonic Boom', who Izuku called the 'American Present Mic'.

Because of the sessions with Gwen, Izuku was able to fully replicate her Quirk, adding the second module to his belt, which he dubbed the **[Technopthy Module]**. He LOVED it. It allowed him practically total control over devices that used a remote connection, as long as they were within his range, which through testing he found to be about 40m.

He had used it to upgrade the **[MUM]** program, leading to the creation of **[MUM 2.0]** an AI that was basically a human brain in a computer. Nezu had nearly cried in joy the day Izuku showed him the 2 inventions during a monthly report. Mei had hugged Izuku and congratulated him, calling up her dad to book a fancy dinner in celebration.

Other than the **[Technopathy Module] **and **[MUM 2.0, which was capable of scanning Quirk energy signatures remotely, and the AI made a list of notes on possible effects], **There was only 2 other projects that he would call 'big'. He was looking over the student files when he suddenly realised the one person that he hadn't even thought of studying. Nezu. He had asked to study him, and Nezu had agreed. Izuku had then used the information he discovered to build something that cemented everyone's fear of the boy.

Izuku had discovered that while High Spec **WAS** a mutation quirk, it was unique in the fact that the mutation aspect was a small gland in Nezu's brain that emitted strange energy, which improved his brainpower. After discovering this, he and Nezu had spent nearly 2 weeks attempting to build a machine that would replicate High Spec.

And they succeeded.

2 weeks of 24/7 work from Izuku and Nezu spending every waking moment with the boy, and something that Izuku dubbed the **[Cognition Amplifier]** apparently named after gadget from an old show about a scientist and his grandson. Placing the device on Nezu's head, the effect was instant. Normally, High Spec had a maximum limit to its intelligence boost, so that it didn't drain Nezu's energy stores. The **[Cognition Amplifier]** however, had no such limits.

The second Nezu placed the device on his head, Izuku could almost _see_ the sparks behind his eyes as thoughts and ideas rushed through his head. After testing the device to make sure there were no adverse effects to Nezu's mind through prolonged exposure, Izuku gave Nezu the final product as a gift, who was now cackling madly and muttering about something called the "_Endgame Project_". He saved the designs to build himself one after he made sure it wouldn't kill him.

And the **[Cognition Amplifier]** was only his first '_big_' project in the 3 years he had been an N-1 student. The second was actually one of his favourite devices out of any he had made before, even topping the power belt. And all it took was a chance encounter with Eraserhead during his 3rd year in N-1, as he attempted to abduct one of the tired man's students.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Izuku was headed towards the 1-A classroom. There was a boy in the class who had an extremely interesting light manipulation Quirk. It allowed the boy to create walls, platforms, and even simple illusions out of Hard Light. Izuku wanted it. And after asking Nezu, he was allowed to have it.

He arrived at the classroom and stared up at the incredibly large door. When asked, Nezu would tell people that they were that size for accessibility, to allow even people who's quirks made them larger to join UA. Izuku knew the actual reason. Nezu had designed the doors to be as big as they were because it was intimidating, and Nezu loved the idea of people being scared of a door.

He walked over to the door and pulled one of his favourite pranks. Making his voice super deep, he knocked on the door loudly three times, being before kicking it in with a yell of "**FBI, OPEN UP"**. He burst into the room with finger guns at the ready, people there was a flash of red from Aizawa's eyes, and then blackness.

The blackness disappeared and he found himself face-first on the ground, 1-A students crowding around him. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Good morning everyone! Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened?" The class looked confused for a moment before one of the students recognised him as one of the schools cryptids.

There was mass confusion, before Aizawa turned to his class, erasure flashing as his hair rose. "Midoriya, what are you doing here?" Izuku smiled. Aizawa was one of the only teachers left who refused to call him Izuku. He would get him one day.

"Well, I was originally here to kidnap Kori Kemonai!" The boy in question paled, fear in his eyes. "BUT now that I think about it, that's the first time you used erasure on me right? Could we do another test? Please use Erasure on me for as long as you can" Aizawa sighed, knowing that until he humoured Izuku, there would be no class.

Izuku sat down in Aizawa's chair and he zapped the boy with Erasure. He instantly passed out, his body, now not under the effects of his quirk, collapsing due to tiredness. There was a small beeping coming from his goggles, which Aizawa recognised as the energy scanner Izuku used to start the replication process. Aizawa sighed as he reached his limit, fully expecting some machine or module that could erase Quirks to show up on Izuku in a few days, weeks if he was lucky.

The second Erasure was gone, Izuku woke back up, and ran to the door. "Sorry about that Aizawa! Thank you for all the interesting data!" Izuku was stopped by Aizawa's Capture Weapon. Aizawa was giving him a tired stare.

"I thought you wanted to kidnap Kemonai". Izuku beamed, nodding his head. "OH YES! Uh… I just have a few ideas for your Quirk first, then I'll work with Kori!" He gave the boy a wink. "Please don't expel him! At least not until I'm done with him!" Izuku sprinted out of the room, smiling widely, slamming the door.

Aizawa turned back to his class, whose faces were a rainbow, ranging from confusion to irritation to amusement. Kori's face was fearful. He sighed. "That was Midoriya Izuku. One of Nezu's personal students. If you need any new ideas for your Quirk or support items, He and Mei Hatsume are probably your best bet in the entire city, just be ready for their insanity".

He zipped his sleeping bag back up fully, before telling the class to free study. Midoriya's visit had sapped all of his will to teach from him.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Izuku smiled as he remembered that day. It had led to one of his favourite tools, the **[Erasure Projector]**. He had tried to turn into a module for his **[Power Belt]**, but whenever he tried to use it, it put him to sleep, therefore a projector. Looking like a normal LED light wall, the red light that was emitted from the projector worked exactly like Aizawa's Quirk, and Izuku was trying to minimise it so it could be worn.

Now, with only around 2 months until he was an actual student of UA, he was starting to get excited and nervous. Not about the entrance exam, no. he practically owned the school at this point, and he was Nezu's favourite person in the whole world. There was no way he wasn't getting in, especially after Power Loader nearly had a stroke trying to make sense of his **[Control Goggles].**

No, he was worried about actually interacting with kids his age. Besides Mei and Katsuki, he didn't really talk to many other 15-year-olds. He hadn't really interacted with anyone other than those 2 since he got into N-1. Probably the closest people to friends outside of Mei and Katsuki were UA's current Big 3, who are starting their 3rd year.

Izuku LOVED Mirio's Quirk and had nearly cried when he couldn't replicate it. Nejire's wasn't of much use to him, he could make machines that fired lasers much more powerful than hers, but he still loved her Quirk and was credited with most of her support items. For Mirio, Izuku had personally built the entirety of his suit, and Mirio had to admit it was fantastic.

'_Back to the party Izuku, you can reminisce later'. _He shook his head, pulling himself back to the present, to hear the start of the dreaded happy birthday signing. He sat awkwardly as Nezu, The Hatsume's, and the Bakugou's all sang at him, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The singing finally stopped, and Izuku blew out his candles.

"Happy Birthday Izu!" Mei yelled, wrapping him up in a hug. She had taken to calling Izuku 'Izu' for the 'sake of efficiency' as she explained, but Izuku knew she just wanted to give him the nickname after he gave her one. "Thanks, Mei-day! I can't wait to start UA! I wonder what Quirks the new students will have!"

As they sat there chatting, unaware that they were still hugging each other from the side [a regular occurence] Kan elbowed Inko slightly. She looked over to see Kan and his wife giving her the biggest shit-eating grins in the world. He leaned in to whisper something to her. "Hey Inko, guess what?" Inko rolled her eyes, already knowing where he was going with this. "Whatever could you be thinking about Mr Hatsume?" she put as much sarcasm as she could into the sentence, and the Hatsume's laughed.

Kan leaned in again, pointing at the still hugging pair. "They're about to go into high school-"

"-We get to start now!"


	5. A Realisation and a few Exams

Two months.

They went so quickly, Izuku was sure someone had used his Erasure projector on him. He spent his days terrifying the students, working with Mei and Nezu in their lessons. Whenever he wasn't doing his lessons, he was hanging out with Mei, and if he wasn't doing either of those, he was watching TV or playing video games with Katsuki.

Izuku had offered to get Katsuki a recommendation, but he had just yelled at Izuku for even thinking he wouldn't be good enough to beat the practical exam, so Izuku stopped offering. Nezu had increased the difficulty of their lessons (as much as he could, Izuku was doing work that even 50yr old scientists struggled with and Mei wasn't very far behind).

And then, the day of the exam arrived. His exam was a day earlier than the Hero course one because he and Mei were going into the support course. As Izuku finished gathering up his usuals; **[Power belt], [Control Goggles], [Self-tying Shoes], [Erasure projector]**, etc, he waited in the common area for Mei, who he could hear was getting her best stuff as well.

Mei was more focused on the technology side of their babies, filling gaps that Quirks couldn't or rarely filled, as opposed to Izuku replication and improvement. This meant that most of her 'babies' could be used by almost anyone, without any significant difficulty. He only had to wait a few minutes, before Mei came walking out, holding a large bag.

Izuku picked it up for her with his Telekinesis, and she shot him a thankful smile that put a smile of his own on his face. He didn't even know why. Whenever he saw Mei smiling, or doing anything really, he just seemed to smile. He had told his mum, and she had just laughed and said that Kan's job was going to be easy, whatever that meant.

As they walked together to the exam room, they got a few weird looks, but Izuku was used to that by now, the goggles and thick belt gave him a sci-fi scientist vibe, which he sort of was. He liked that. "So Mei-day. seeing as we already know we're getting in, you wanna mess around with everyone?" Mei gave him another smile that made him feel warm in the chest and nodded.

After they had each had 'the talk' from their respective parents, they had stopped announcing themselves as '_baby-making partners_' as they both agreed it was time to find another way of saying it, so they settled on business partners. But every now and then, when they wanted to mess with people, they would talk about their babies and their 'baby-making sessions' and how they were going to 'make babies' later.

Basically making everyone uncomfortable, which was hilarious to the 2 of them. (More than Nezu's intelligence rubbed off on the 2) "Hell yea Izu! It's always fun to see people's reactions, and you know how much it makes Power-Loader squirm". She giggled at this and Izuku briefly felt sorry for the Hero. Mei had latched onto him and hadn't let go, bugging the teacher near constantly for tips and tricks, designs and materials.

Power Loader had quickly learned that you just say yes to Nezu's students, or at least Izuku, as they wouldn't ask for anything unnecessary. It also stopped Mei from bugging him further if he just gave her what she wanted. Mei was fine with the arrangement.

They arrived outside of the exam room, a large hall filled with their possible peers, not that any of them were going to be keeping up with the 2 N-1 students. They nodded to each other, before going into their favourite skit.

They started walking down the middle of the path, talking slightly louder than normal. "Izu! You should have seen what our baby did this morning! It rolled around the living room before releasing fluid all over the carpet!" The opening line, complete. Reactions? Awkward looks/ disgusted stares. Stage one complete.

"Wow, Mei-day! That's disgusting! We'll have to make a new baby tonight to replace the broken one!" Comeback, complete. Reactions? Disgusted looks/shuffling away. **PERFECT. **They reached their seats and continued like this, keeping their voices loud and making sure everyone in earshot could hear what amounted to Gadget talk, cleverly disguised as talking about children.

It was even better when Power-Loader walked past them, squirming a bit, before sighing deeply. "Please stop it you too, your drawing way too much attention to yourselves". Mei tilted her head as she gave Power-Loader a look of confusion and amusement that made Izuku's heart flutter. It was really freaking cute!

"Too much attention? Sir, we are going to sell our awesome stuff! We should have as much attention on us as possible!" Power Loader sighed again, before heading up onto the stage, and the two of them laughed before someone behind them shushed them. This caused them to giggle a bit more. Power Loader then tapped the microphone at the front a few times, before starting his speech.

"Good Morning UA applicants! It is great to see so many young people interested in the support department!" he ruffled the papers in his hands a bit, flipping over to a new page. "You are probably wondering what you have to do for this test. Well, as the application letter said, you were meant to bring in 3 devices of your own creation, and there will also be a written test".

Izuku and Mei gave each other a look. They had already done tests far more advanced than the one they were getting today, and they wondered if Nezu would give them a harder test than the other applicants. He probably would, that was a very Nezu thing to do.

"You will have an Hour and a Half to complete the written exam, before being separated up into 15 groups of 5 for individual review". He scanned the crowd, eyes landing on Izuku and Mei for a second longer than they should have. "If you received a recommendation you will be in group A, these people include:-"

Power loader than went on to list who was in each examination group, before test sheets were handed out and the written portion of the test started. They had been right. Mei confirmed that their tests were for 3rd-year transfer students, while the other applicants had the 1st year test.

Izuku chuckled, before diving into the test, completing it fully in about 25 minutes. Nezu must have known Izuku's seat, as it had a small treadmill on the ground below it so that Izuku wouldn't suffer from too bad of Hyper-activity build-up.

Mei finished up at around the 35-minute mark, grinning over at Izuku, who grinned back, feeling warmer. The 1.5 hours eventually came to an end, and they were separated into their groups. Izuku and Mei were both put into group A, as they were technically recommended, students.

They walked together to the exam room. And when I say walked, I obviously mean Izuku floated the two of them and all of their stuff down the hallway into the large square room with desk forming a circle.

They grabbed two tables next to each other and set up what they could. Izuku pulled out his **[Erasure projector]** and was planning to show off his belt and Goggles. Power Loader was already familiar with them, of course, but they would still place him above all the other applicants, probably combined, except maybe Mei.

AS people started trickling into the room, the 2 of them got excited. Izuku had already prepped some video space on the Goggles and was going to record the other's Quirks. Mei smiled fondly as Izuku ran over to the first person to walk in, a tall girl with purple eyes and pure white hair.

* * *

"HI THERE"

The girl was definitely not ready for Izuku. She had just put his stuff down under the desk, and when she looked up, there was a green-haired boy floating in front of her face. She stumbled back a bit, before righting herself.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku! What's yours!?" he floated a little closer, sticking out his hand for her to shake. She took it cautiously, shaking his hand. His grin widened even further. She did a small bow and responded. "My name is Miakuto Semu, it is a pleasure to meet you Midoriya".

Izuku waved his hand. "The pleasure is all mine! If you don't mind, I'm very enthusiastic about Quirks, what is yours!?" She looked at him sceptically, before seemingly relenting, and explained her Quirk to him.

She held up her hand in front of her face, and it transformed into a socket wrench before his eyes. "I call it Tool Kit. I'm able to change any of my extremities, from my fingers to my legs, into various different tools. If I focus hard enough, I can create a simple drill, but otherwise, I can't do electrical equipment".

She looked back up to see the boy's hands moving as if he was writing, mumbling. She saw the pink-haired girl laughing at him from her desk. The pink-haired girl grabbed a wad of paper and chucked it at the boys head, and he snapped out of it on contact. "That's such a cool Quirk! You were practically made for Support Item creation!

"So useful as well!" That surprised her. Most of the kids at her old school had told her it was a worthless Quirk only useful for tightening bolts and hammering nails. "I can tell you use it to build stuff, but can you make forks and knives and stuff like that? Regular cutlery, maybe even pencils or pens?"

She was startled. The boy had known her for literally 3 minutes and was already picking her Quirk apart. "Well, I can make forks and knives, but I've never tried to make a pen before". He waved his hand as if signalling to try, so she did. And to her surprise, a small ball-point pen appeared instead of her pointer finger.

"Woah, your really good at Quirk analysis Midoriya, I hope that we will be in the same class!" He bowed, still floating, and wandered off to the next new person, starting a conversation with them. The Pink haired girl walked over laughing. "Please don't mind Izu, he's very passionate and excitable about Quirks! They help him make his babies!"

Semu gasped as the pink-haired girl walked away laughing, plopping back down into her chair. She turned to the green-haired boy in confusion. Babies? He was the same age as the rest of them? A mystery, for sure.

Izuku was LOVING this exam. It would be a while until their examiner would arrive, probably either Power Loader or Nezu himself, meaning Izuku had time to meet all the new people! He liked Semu's Quirk, it was useful, but not very replicable. Maybe he could make a shape-shifting multi-tool! With a thought, he got **[MUM 2.0]** to put the idea on his ever-growing list.

He went around the room, meeting the 2 other recommended applicants after Semu, a pair of twins named Jun and Yejun Marioka. There Quirk allowed them, while near each other, to share memories and become 3x smarter, each. Izuku again, LOVED there Quirk, but again it wasn't replicable, meaning that past the usual enthusiasm, he had no reason to continue questioning them about it, instead choosing to talk about being a twin, as he was curious.

This went on for a while until finally, the door opened, and Nezu entered. The applicants immediately quietened down, standing behind their desks. Nezu straightened his tie, before calling out to Semu to step into the other room to show off her inventions. She picked up her bags and walked inside, coming out a few minutes later with a small smile.

Going next was the twins, they went in separately before going in together to talk to Nezu. They came out a little while later before Nezu called Izuku in. When he entered the room, he found it practically bare, with Nezu sitting at a desk, holding a sheet of paper. He floated over to Nezu and saw him stamp the accepted box.

"I accept you into UA high Izuku Midoriya! Please don't tell anyone about how quick it was. I'm not worried about accusations of favouritism, but you don't want to be disliked by your classmates do you?" Izuku shook his head, and Nezu pulled up a chessboard. "Would you like to play a match? I'll even take off the **[Cognition Amplifier]**."

Izuku nodded and they played a match, and Izuku got absolutely flogged. He may be smart, but Nezu was an absolute master at chess, even without the Cog Amp. He exited the room, smiling broadly, waving Mei in as Nezu called for her. She walked in, and when she came out a few minutes later, Izuku Smiled and walked over to her.

He didn't even have to ask if she got it. She gave him a big hug that brought a blush to his face and warmth to his chest. They were both now officially UA students!

* * *

After spending the night watching movies with Inko and the Hatsume's to celebrate them getting into UA, Mei had fallen asleep on the couch, her head on Izuku shoulders, pinning him down, while Izuku was getting ready for his assignment in the morning.

Nezu had asked him to be there as a judge for the Hero course Physical exam, and had even given him one veto slot! Izuku was allowed to choose one applicant at the end of the exam that would be put into the class of Izuku's choosing! And while it was an unpopular decision with a few of the staff, Nezu allowed it anyway.

Izuku had half a mind to just select Katsuki now, but he knew he should have faith in his friend. He would save his Veto for someone he thought deserved the spot. He was super excited, but he couldn't jump around or he would wake Mei up, and he knew that if he did she wouldn't fall asleep again, and Izuku couldn't have that.

At Kan's insistence, Izuku had been put in charge of making sure Mei got the proper amount of sleep, so as to not lead to any doomsday weapons being constructed. He was still trying to find a Quirk he could use to put Mei to sleep, He had tried Midnight's, but it was reliant on a mutation, so he wouldn't be able to replicate it easily. He continued his search to this day.

As he was sorting the papers in front of him with telekinesis, he felt Mei stir next to him and instantly froze. Her head had fallen and had landed in his lap before he could grab it. He stayed frozen until he was sure that she wouldn't wake up, before patting her head softly, returning to his sorting. It helped that he didn't need his hands for the telekinesis anymore, it was like another, multi-purpose, limb.

He continued his sorting and writing for a few more hours, still patting Mei's head, which gave him weird feelings in his chest. His mum was no help, she wouldn't tell him anything, and when he had asked Kan the man had wrapped the boy up in a hug before running off laughing.

So neither of them were any help. He wanted to ask Nezu, but he kind of suspected that the rat was running an experiment on him, and would just deny anything and everything, so he probably wouldn't be very helpful. So Izuku thought about it to himself. He hadn't had much time to dedicate to the topic, as he had been focused on preparing for the exams, but he was stuck under Mei, so he might as well.

He made a list of factors. Definitely somehow connected to Mei. Weird feeling in his chest, almost like his heart-clenching, due to random things she did. Most often appeared when she smiled at him or when they were making a baby together or just talking or cuddling as they sat on the couch, or- Okay, so it was pretty much whenever he was with Mei.

What did those factors mean? They had started around a year ago, but he had no idea what they meant. Maybe he should look it up? If the people in his life won't help him, maybe strangers on the internet will? He looked up "_Weird feeling in chest when around best friend" _and had a look through the first few websites, which were all about dating and relationships, which confused him.

He eventually reached a Reddit post (yes, Reddit is still running, and it's extremely popular) from r/AskReddit, where a 15 yr old boy (AKA the perfect person for Izuku's investigation to focus on) asking a similar question. Looking through the comments, Izuku had to admit that the evidence pointed to one specific answer.

Apparently, these weird feelings were the result of a crush on someone. This wasn't something he had any experience in, except for maybe in like year 5? But he couldn't really remember back that far, he had like 6 years of 24/7 days in between the present and that memory. Did he have a crush on Mei? That's what the science was pointing to, but surely not, right?

Mei was his best friend, his business partner, and the person he spent and had planned on spending the rest of his days with- Oh shit he liked Mei. He had already sort of planned out his life to be living with Mei, making babies and helping heroes for the rest of his life. This was big for him. What should he do? Now that he had made the observation, maybe his mum would help?

But what does liking her change? They spent nearly every one of her waking hours with each other anyway, so why risk their friendship by telling her about his crush? Or maybe he should tell her _because_ they're such good friends? She probably does deserve to know, he told her everything.

Maybe he should tell her before the Practical Exam tomorrow? Or maybe after? She had been asked to watch as well, and she had been given a veto as well, so maybe he shouldn't give her something else to think about before she makes the best decision possible?

And maybe he was just having a small panic attack about this and just needed to calm down. If he broke down he would probably wake up Mei, and he had promised Kan to take care of her. Oh god, what should he do about Kan?! Maybe he already knew? Maybe that was why he laughed?

Izuku, now realising he was panicking, quickly grabbed a nearby **[Erasure Projector]**, set a timer for the projector to turn off at 6:30, and pressed the On Button after getting into a position where he wouldn't fall onto Mei. His vision turned black immediately as he fell asleep for the 3rd time ever since getting his Quirk.

* * *

His vision snapped back into swirling colours.

He shook his head and they solidified, and he saw that he was now lying down on the couch, which was weird since he went to sleep sitting up. He looked down and saw Mei now curled up around him, face smooshed into his chest, hugging him tightly in her sleep. He knew that she would probably wake up soon, thanks to him being the one to enforce her sleep cycle.

His chest did the weird clenching thing and his face grew hot as he looked at her, and he knew he was blushing. He wanted to get up, but he also _really_ didn't want to stop this, he was comfy, being hugged by his best friend/possible crush, and had just realised that he had been hugging her back in his sleep.

He found it weird that his body would move while he was asleep, something for further study, but as Mei started to wake up he pushed it out of his head. She came too slowly, seemingly confused about her location. She eventually seemed to realise, looking at Izuku, a blush of her own forming on her face.

Wait what!? She was blushing as well? Did that mean she liked him back? Was that how these things worked? He thought for a moment at the thing she had researched, most of them dealt with guys, so he didn't know if it was the same for girls. Maybe he shouldn't jump to any conclusions.

Mei quickly got off of him, unravelling herself from the hug they had found themselves in, mumbling a 'good morning' before running up to her room. Izuku watched, confused. He shook his head, he needed to focus on the exam coming up. He couldn't afford to be distracted and pick the wrong person.

He went up to his room to shower and get dressed, and Mei was gone by the time he got back, which was weird. He got up and started to walk towards the viewing room. On the way, he decided to swing past the workshop to see if his experiment had succeeded.

Lately, he had the epiphany that with the **[Technopathy Module]**, he would be able to almost instantly program robots and other autonomous devices. He had set up an experiment a few days ago and wanted to check if it was done. He arrived at his and Mei's personal workshop.

He noticed 2 things, One: Mei wasn't there. She was probably waiting at the viewing room, but it still made his chest do the weird thing again, but he shook his head and focused. Two: his experiment had been a success. The automatic builder he had created had finished the project. The **[Automatic Builder]** was vaguely similar to the machines used to build cars.

It had a central platform, where the device would end up, built to its entirety, and then had the building parts all around it. He had set it up last night to build very specific blueprints for a project he had been putting off for way to long and was thrilled with the results. Standing in front of him, plugged into the wall, charging its mobile battery, was a working suit of **[T-45 Power Armour]** from **[Fallout]**.

He briefly wondered if Nezu would allow him to wear it to the viewing room, before coming to the conclusion that if Nezu let him abduct students, it would probably be fine to wear a big metal suit. Hey, that's exactly what Power Loader did! Just not as complicated. He put the suit on and it booted up, the HUD on the screen showing a full-body image of the **[MUM 2.0]** at the side, as well as a power meter and a scanner.

The suit finished booting up, and he started running towards the Viewing room, as he had spent a long time in the workshop, and now only had around 10 minutes until the practical part of the exam started. He reached the room and heavily overestimated his ability to stop quickly, crashing into the door, knocking it clean from its hinges.

As he entered the room, most of the teachers got into battle-ready stances, before seeing the insignia on the front of his suit. In the middle of the chest was a green circle with the black silhouette of a bunny's face, with X's instead of eyes. All of Izuku's gadgets were branded with this logo, but everyone outside of the UA staff only knew it as Ins0mniacs Profile Picture.

"Izuku, what the actual fuck man?" Present Mic spoke up, speaking what was on everyone's minds, but Nezu was giving him a sadistic grin, and Mei was staring in awe. Izuku had made her play Fallout before, so she recognised the suit.

"Well, Hizashi. This is the T-45 Power armour! Its a versatile suit of armour that increases my physical strength by a factor of 20, and if it works correctly, allow me to take a hit from someone like power loader's exo-suit with no problems!" He did a few stretches in the suit, testing the joints. He could hear the hydraulics going off as he did.

"Anyway, aren't you meant to be in the exam hall Hizashi? You were written down to be the MC". Izuku added this on calmly as he took the helmet off of his Power Armour, and Present Mic jolted out of his seat and sprinted to the exam room. Izuku and Nezu laughed, Mei joined in with a small giggle.

He went down to where Nezu was sitting, passing a strange blond man that was coughing blood (holy shit) and sat down next to Nezu. He brought used his Telekinesis to bring a packet of tissues towards him, making them land in the blond's lap. He seemed surprised, but looked over to Izuku and nodded.

As the examinee's gathered around the gates, Izuku had his Arena B drone fly around above the examinee's, pulling up file after file, looking at their Quirks and their academic history, to find any people that stood out to him. There were a few people with impressive middle schools, mostly rich kids and children of Pro Hero's, like Iida Tenya.

There were also a few students with Quirks that interested Izuku, and Nezu laughed as Izuku saved a few students files to his list already. The first out of the Arena B group to get on Izuku's list was one Uraraka Ochako, who's Zero Gravity Quirk fascinated Izuku to no end.

He was glad that he had been able to convince Nezu to have the applicants send in a video of their Quirks in action, and as he watched Uraraka's video, he found himself rooting for her. A bit out of the desire to study her Quirk, but from the way she interacted with the other applicants, calming a purple-haired boy down as he had an obvious panic attack, he wanted her to get in because she would make an excellent hero.

Just because he was already there, he flew down in front of the two and got the face of the purple-haired boy. The two of them looked at the drone in confusion, and the little arm that Izuku had installed on them gave them a small wave and a thumbs up.

The boy's name was Hitoshi Shinsou, Quirk: Brainwashing. Verbal Implantation into victim-activated when they respond. Not very helpful in this exam, but not even Izuku had been able to get Nezu to change the exam to be fairer to non-combat Quirks. Nezu apparently loved watching people blow robots up more than he liked fairness.

As Present Mic gave everyone the go-ahead, and the applicants started sprinting into the arena's, Izuku started switching back and forth between all the screens, adding people to his list, before eventually, the time to release the 0-Pointer was at hand.

Nezu pushed the button, and the Arena's started to rumble.

* * *

Uraraka was having a pretty rough day.

She had woken up later than she had wanted too, almost missing her train. She realised she was wearing the wrong pair of sneakers, she grabbed her old pair. She had tried to stop a blonde boy from face planting out front of UA as he tripped but was thrown to the ground by explosions from the boy's hands.

The exam had actually gone pretty good. She was at around 32 points, and there was only a minute left. There were some people with higher scores, such as the fast boy up to around 45, but for someone with a utility Quirk, she liked to think she did pretty good in this combat exercise.

She was still thinking about the thumbs-up robot that had flown down to Her and Shinsou as she calmed him down, but the thought was thrown out of her head as the ground started rumbling. Next thing she knew, there was a crack and she was thrown to the ground, pain emanating from her ankle, that was trapped under some rubble.

She turned to try and reach the rubble. And that's when she saw it. The behemoth of steel. The 0-Pointer loomed over the arena, casting its shadow over everyone. People started to run away from it, and she tried to pull herself from under the rubble to run too but cried out in pain when she tried to move her leg.

She saw the purple-haired boy from earlier turn back towards her, and she could see the fear in his eyes turn into determination. He grabbed for the fast boy in the blue jumpsuit and yelled something at him. The second the blue-haired boy responded to the yelling, his arms stopped chopping through the air, and he busted towards her with the Purple-haired boy on his back.

The Purple-haired boy jumped off as they got to her, and grabbed her hand as the blue-haired boy lifted the rubble off of her leg. "Hi, my name is Hitoshi, I'll be your rescuer for today. Can you stand?" She shook her head no, and he nodded. "What's your name?" That one she could do. "It's Uraraka Ochako-"

Suddenly her mind went blank, the pain in her leg fading, and before she knew it, she was standing outside of the arena, and Present Mic was yelling about how the exam was over! She tried to remember what happened during the last 2 minutes, but all she could remember was giving Hitoshi her name, and then, safety?

Shaking her head, she got healed by Recovery Girl and went home, awaiting her letter.

* * *

Izuku had watched with excitement during the exam, seeing plenty of people worth Veto-ing, just for their Quirks. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking of people as only their Quirks. It was wrong and it was really dark.

As he watched the Arena B 0-pointer nearly crush one of the people on his list [who was going to get in, so he didn't have to Veto her] he was worried, but soon Iida kid was running in with the Brainwasher on his back, saving the girl. Izuku looked up his scores. While Iida would be getting into UA, Hitoshi hadn't done well enough to get into the hero course, and had just barely got accepted into Gen Ed.

But Izuku knew that his Quirk was probably the worst to have for an exam like this. He could see how useful of a hero Hitoshi could be He tapped Mei on the shoulder, ignoring his crush on her for a moment. They compared Veto Lists before Izuku tapped Nezu on the shoulder.

He had Hitoshi's file on the screen as he passed it over to Nezu. Nezu raised an eyebrow at his selection. "Are you sure Izuku?" Izuku nodded.

"Yes sir, I want him in 1-A"


	6. A Talk and the First Day

The letters had been sent.

Izuku had been tasked with making sure everyone who had gotten into the Hero course got their letter, and he had just finished. He was looking forward to this year; the students had some interesting powers with huge amounts of potential.

The reason he had been assigned this job was that Nezu wanted him as a 'Support Liaison' a sort of pseudo-overseer of 1-A, with Mei overseeing 1-B. Izuku suspected it was just so he could interact with them like a normal teenager, something his mum wanted him to do more of.

He went back over his list for 1-A. One of the recommended students had pulled out, stating personal reasons, and that had thrown off his class lists. Nezu had basically told him to act like a teacher, but Izuku had no clue how to do that.

He specialised in abductions and scientific studies. And would they even accept him as a teacher? He had no idea. They might, if Aizawa introduced him to them, or he could just scare them into submission. Both of those options worked, but he knew at this point that people were more willing to help people they liked than people they were scared of.

And he really did want them to like him. He had sort of missed out on the end of his childhood when he accepted the job at Hastume Industries and the offer to be in N-1. He had very little experience with anyone his own age, except for Mei and Katsuki, and they were odd in their own ways. Katsuki was basically a grumpy older brother (Katsuki made sure Izuku remembered that he was older by a few months), and Mei was his best friend, and the girl he had a crush on.

He had no clue how other kids even worked! What if he said something wrong, or abducted the wrong person?! What if they didn't like being abducted? What if they acted in ways he couldn't predict? He was good at predictions—Nezu had taught him well—but people were inherently unpredictable.

He looked over the list of names for 1-A. Katsuki was on there; he had been the highest scorer in the exam. Izuku's Veto slot, Hitoshi Shinsou, was also given a position in 1-A. Mei had chosen someone from the support exam to get into a support class.

Other than that, there were some okay quirks that had been used well in the exam, and some that Izuku was really excited about. Ochako Uraraka, the brunette with the Anti-Gravity Quirk, was someone Izuku couldn't wait to study. But she wasn't the only one that had his attention.

There was also Momo Yaoyorozu. Izuku had nearly screamed in joy when he saw her Quirk, _Creation_. The ability to turn one type of atom into another type of atom almost instantly? SIGN HIM THE FUCK UP. If he could get a machine working that was capable of replicating that Quirk, he would never have to worry about materials, or even funding, ever again.

There was also Toru Hagakure, with her Invisibility Quirk. Another possibly amazing addition to Izuku's growing list of replicable Quirks. Hitoshi was also high up on the list, although Nezu had warned him against making a mind-control device, just in case villains ever got their hands on it.

There were also a few students from 1-B that he wanted to keep an eye on as well. Awase Yosetsu, with his _Weld_, Kosei Tsuburaba, with his Solid Air Quirk (although he didn't really need it, Telekinesis was a fabulous barrier), Shoda Nirengeki, with his Twin Impact, and the one he was most looking forward to meeting from 1-B, Yui Kodai. Izuku had wanted to make a shrink ray ever since he watched **[Despicable Me]**. He should probably try and study Mt. Lady as well though, seeing as Yui's quirk only seemed to work on inanimate objects.

He sighed. There was still a little while until the classes moved into their dorms, and Izuku was getting a little antsy. He had been trying to distract himself with projects, but he was running out of stuff to do for the moment. And if he didn't have anything to do, he would have to follow through with a promise he made to himself.

He would have to tell Mei about his crush on her.

That alone scared him a bit. What if she wanted to cut all contact with him afterwards? She probably wouldn't do that, She was his best friend. Also, she had blushed during the hug as well! That had to mean something, right?

These thoughts ran through Izuku's head as he finished up his current project. He was constructing a small helper robot. Nothing too special; he was just procrastinating at this point. It's not his fault it ended up looking like **[RD-D2]**.

As he finished putting the final touches on the robot, programming it to learn the layout of UA with his **[Technopathy Module]** so it could move around on its own, he put down his tools and sighed. That was it. There was nothing else that he could do until at least tomorrow. That meant he had to go talk to Mei. If nothing else, Izuku always kept his promises, even the ones to himself.

He stood up and brushed himself off. Settling his nerves, he floated himself out of the workshop to go find Mei. It almost seemed like she was avoiding him ever since the sleeping hug incident, but that was probably just him being paranoid.

Right?

* * *

He could hear her laughing.

He had floated back to their dorms, and he could hear something metallic hitting the ground every now and then, with Mei's laughter in the background. The laughter made Izuku's chest clench. He loved her laugh. He had heard people call it 'maniacal' and 'unsettling', but to him, it sounded even if he normally felt at ease when he heard her laughter, it currently just made him even more nervous.

He approached the door of the testing studio she was working in. This was a special one where Mei liked to test out her non-combat focused devices, so he thought it would probably be safe to enter.

Luckily enough, it was. He walked in and saw Mei sitting behind a protective hard light barrier of Izuku's own design. It utilised the technology he had created from Kori Kemonia's Quirk. It wasn't the only device he had created using it, but it was currently the most built one, as Nezu had asked for multiple to be created.

"Mei!" She jumped in surprise and turned to him, squeaking slightly when she realised it was him. She pushed a few buttons on the remote in front of her, and the gadget in the middle of the room seemingly powered down. It was just a big black box, so he wasn't entirely sure what she was attempting to make.

"Izu! What are you doing here? Not that you're not allowed in here—you know you always are—but why are you here now?" She was staring at him, obviously zooming in and out with her Quirk, and she was blushing slightly. That confused him. Why was she blushing? If anything, he should be, especially with what he was about to tell her. He felt a warmth on his cheeks; oh, he _was_ blushing.

"Hey Mei-day, I just wanted to come round and tell you something: I've run out of projects for now." He laughed, and Mei joined him. "I literally can't do anything else for a few hours unless I start a new project, and I already have like four or five that require my attention." He walked over to her and sat down next to her behind the barrier.

She looked at him, curiosity all over her face. "So… What's up Izu? You need help with all those letters?" Izuku laughed for a bit before shaking his head. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, which made Mei all the more curious.

"Mei, before I start, I just want you to know that whatever you say, I will still want to be your friend/business partner." He floated a small pink box in from the doorway, placing it into his lap. "You're my best friend so I thought it was only fair that I let you know about this instead of just being awkward around you forever."

He passed the box over to Mei, who opened it quickly with that manic smile that Izuku loved. Inside was a pair of red and gold steampunk-themed goggles, with the Ins0mniac logo on the side. She stared at them for a bit before she placed them on her head and turned to face him. He smiled back at her and decided to just jump right into it. Mei had never been one for beating around the bush.

"Mei, I really like you. It started about a year ago, maybe, I'm not really sure, but I really do. And I'm not talking about the type of 'like you' that regular friends have, I mean the type where I have a crush on you." Now that he had started, he really couldn't stop. It felt good to finally tell her this.

He looked up and saw her staring at him with her mouth open, eyes wide. "I can't stop smiling whenever I'm around you and I keep getting this warm feeling in my chest that, according to my research, is proof of a crush, and I don't really know what I'm doing now; I'm just sort of rambling, and I'm going to stop now. Sorry." He dropped his head, losing the courage to look at Mei.

They stayed like that for almost a whole minute, and Izuku could almost hear the gears turning in Mei's head. After a while, she let out a deep breath, and Izuku was shocked when he felt Mei wrap around him, squeezing him in a tight hug. He _beamed_, hugging her back, head resting on her shoulder.

"Izu, you know I'm not the best with this stuff. Honestly, if I hadn't had you and… ugh… _Katsuki_ to learn how to be normal from, I would probably be taking measurements by feeling people up! Could you imagine that!"

Izuku's brain betrayed him for a moment by letting him imagine Mei feeling him up, but he mentally slapped himself and refocused on Mei as she continued to talk.

"Anyway… I think I like you as well. Again, I'm not really familiar with all this stuff, so I might have to do some research of my own."

Izuku quickly got out one of his notebooks and opened it up to the page of notes he had taken on the topic before handing it over to her. He could see her scanning through the notes, her crosshair eyes zooming in and out every now and then.

"Well Izu, I always have loved your note-taking skills." They both laughed as Mei passed the book back. "According to that, there's probably, like, a 99% it's a crush as well on my end. What do we do now?"

Izuku froze. He had planned on what to do if she said no, but he hadn't actually planned for what he would do if she said yes.

Mei started first. "I mean, what do couples do that we don't already? Hanging out together all the time, heaps of hugs, watching movies and tv shows and playing video games together, etc. Realistically Izu, we were probably the coupliest not-a-couple out there".

Izuku nodded as she talked; she had a point.

"OH, I KNOW!"

He was shocked at her sudden yell and froze again when she squeezed him tighter and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before turning back to her invention behind the hard light shield, face redder than her new goggles.

Izuku _**beamed**_. Today couldn't get any better!

* * *

The first day of school.

Two weeks since he and Mei had talked about their feelings. Two weeks since Izuku's best friend had become his Girlfriend. This was crazy enough. But now he gets to go to U.A. as a normal student! Sure, technically he wasn't a _normal student_; he was 1-A's "support liaison" (a position Izuku was sure Nezu made up so Izuku could socialise with kids his own age). But now he was actually enrolled!

He walked out of his workshop, his **[R2D2]** following him. He had programmed it to almost be a little butler. It would be his TA whenever he was left in charge of 1-A for a lesson, which was apparently going to happen about once a week. He floated over to Mei's room and knocked on her door. He had sent her to bed early last night so she should be awake for school.

He heard Mei yell out to him. "Izu? Is that you? I'll be right out!"

He yelled back in confirmation and continued to float next to her door. He saw Power Loader sprint past the rooms, not even looking at Izuku as he tinkered with something. Izuku chuckled to himself. He heard Mei's door open and turned back toward it—and then his brain froze.

'Mei looks _fantastic_ in the UA uniform,' he thought to himself. He then realised; he was allowed to say that out loud now! "Mei-day! You look amazing!" He floated closer and gave her a tight hug, before picking her up with his Telekinesis as well and floating down the hallway.

"Izu! Wait please." Mei seemed worried, so he stopped immediately. "I love floating, don't get me wrong but…" she pointed downwards. More specifically, to her skirt. Izuku realised what he had done and gave her a hurried bow and a loud "SORRY."

Mei laughed and hugged Izuku again after he placed her down gently. "It's all right Izu, don't worry about it. What you should be worried about though is that you now gotta rush to 1-H so you can sign in. Don't you have to be in the 1-A classroom soon?"

Izuku started to panic, flashed Mei a look that he was pretty sure looked like he had just been zapped (it's happened before, she knows what it looks like) before giving her another quick hug, telling **[R2D2] **to stay with her today, and zooming off towards the support department.

He weaved in and around the other students walking through the hallways, panicking slightly. He reached the support classroom floated right up to the desk, signed his name on the attendance sheet—startling Power Loader as he did so—before flying out again, headed towards the classroom he was supposed to be assisting Aizawa with.

He reached the classroom door and was about to knock on the door when he remembered the prank he had planned with Katsuki. He quickly made sure that all of 1-A was inside (which they were) and started to mess with their devices. Turning them off, making them open apps, sending Katsuki a message that gave the go-ahead for the prank, etc.

As he did so, he walked into the classroom. He saw people panicking, trying to fix their devices. As he entered, Katsuki, who was the only one not attempting to fix his stuff, yelled out to him. "IZUKU!" The class looked over to Katsuki. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HACK MY PHONE?!" This got the attention of the class. They looked over to the kid who had the _audacity_ to mess with a teenager's phone.

"FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY!"

Izuku saw a blond kid, Denki Kaminari, as well as the fully pink girl, Mina Ashido, burst out laughing. Everyone else looked at them like they were crazy. And in Izuku's opinion, anyone that got the joke (from an old video site called 'Vine') was definitely crazy (himself included).

There was a groan from the front of the room and Aizawa emerged from underneath the podium, shedding his sleeping bag. "Midoriya, you're here. That's… _fantastic_." Izuku laughed and thought he heard Aizawa mumble 'I had hoped the rat was messing with me'.

"Hi, Aizawa! Hi 1-A! My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm going to be your class's '_support liaison_'". He did finger quotes at the last bit. "If you ever need some super cool gear, come on down to the design studio after class and ask for either me or Mei Hatsume." He looked over the class and initiated eye contact with Momo Yaoyorozu. "Also, I will be kidnapping a few of you to study your Quirks."

There was a minor uproar at this. People shouted, asking for clarification, Momo gulped in fear, Aizawa groaned, and Katsuki burst out in laughter. After a while, Aizawa flashed Erasure at the class, being careful to not look at Izuku. "Enough. You can talk about this later." He reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out some PE uniforms. "Everyone get outside in fifteen minutes or I start expelling people." He walked out of the room.

Izuku noticed as no one moved. "I would do as he said, he expelled ALL of last year's 1-A, even after I asked him not to…" he grumbled the last bit slightly, but his message had the intended effect. The class got up, grabbed a uniform, and sprinted out of the room. Izuku followed them at a casual floating speed.

He had high hopes for this year.

* * *

Aizawa was tired.

He wasn't afraid to admit it. He was always tired. He envied people like Present Mic, or Midnight, or even god damn All Might, who could be so cheery in the mornings (or at all, really). He envied the stable sleep patterns they seemed to be able to hold. But the one person he envied over anybody else was _**Izuku Midoriya**_.

The kid _never_ had to sleep. Aizawa could list so many reasons why that would be helpful for a hero. Basically unlimited stamina, 24/7 activity, and super-intelligence? If Izuku wasn't already a gear-head like Power Loader or the manic pink-haired girl, Aizawa would be trying to get him in the hero course. He had been, actually, not that he would admit it to anyone (except Nezu). That's probably why the role of '_support liaison_' is a thing.

He heard the warning that Izuku gave to the class, and was actually kind of glad that the problem child told them about last year's 1-A. That would make them even more scared of him—his intended outcome. Izuku was the first out, dressed in his workshop gear as well as his goggles and belt. Aizawa really couldn't remember the last time he saw Izuku _not_ wearing them. Apparently, they had some self-cleaning things so that he never had too.

"Howdy Aizawa!" Izuku floated right up to him, getting up in his face. He was a brave little shit, knowing that Aizawa could basically turn him off at any point and still have the nerve to annoy him. Sure, Recovery Girl **had** asked him to stop turning Izuku off, as she didn't really know what happened to him when he did, but Izuku didn't know that.

"This should be fun! You're gonna threaten them with expulsion again, they'll push as hard as they can, you'll reveal it was a lie unless someone really does need to be expelled…" Izuku continued talking as it devolved into mumbling. Aizawa sighed; he just **had** to get stuck with Izuku. Honestly, he preferred Mei. She was less invasive; she just wanted to build stuff. Izuku was _invested_ in him.

A few of the kids started wandering out and were greeted by the sight of Izuku lying down mid-air at Aizawa's eye level, chattering away, with Aizawa looking like he wanted to strangle him. Eventually, the rest of the class arrived, and Izuku floated over to the group to sit mid-air next to them while Aizawa talked.

"Mediocre morning, class. Today, we will be doing a Quirk evaluation test. Bakugou, come up here." The blond grunted and walked into the circle. Aizawa threw him a softball. "Now Bakugou, what was your record for the softball throw in high school?"

Katsuki grabbed the softball thrown at him, thinking."It was eighty-two metres!" Izuku blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him, and he wished he had Hagakure's Quirk. Blushing, he mumbled about knowing him as a baby, but no one heard him over Katsuki talking. "Yeah, that, probably; the damn nerd has an eidetic memory or some shit."

Izuku smiled at the mixed praise before Aizawa started talking again. "Midoriya. Please don't interrupt again." Izuku nodded, still smiling, while Aizawa continued talking. "Bakugou. That's an alright score, but not your possible best. Step up to the circle and throw the ball as far as you can. You can use your Quirk."

Katsuki practically ran up to the circle, eager to show off his power, before hesitating. "Oi, Dumb ears, cover yourself." Izuku looked through the class and spotted Kyoka Jirou, who he thought Katsuki was talking to. He was about to grab his bag from the side of the field (it had earplugs in it) but Momo's skin sparkled for a moment and she handed newly created headphones to Kyoka.

Izuku nearly drooled at the sight. SHIT! He wasn't recording energy signatures! He instantly started up the recording programs, booting up all the sensors and scanners. He didn't do it in time though, as Momo had finished. Oh well, she would have to use her Quirk at some point, and Izuku could just scan it then.

As soon as he saw that she had covered her ears, Katsuki winded up for a throw. At the apex of the swing, he screamed, letting off an explosion. "DIIIEEEEE!" Izuku face-palmed. He was sure he had told Katsuki to stop telling people to die, even if he didn't mean it. Oh well.

There was silence for a few seconds before Aizawa's phone and Izuku's goggles (which were connected to the phone) beeped, showing off his score: 702.5m. Aizawa started his spiel about how the government was procrastinating, Quirks should be used, etc. Izuku had heard it multiple times before, so he wasn't really listening until Aizawa called for him.

"Midoriya, get into the circle." Izuku was a little surprised but floated over anyway. "Midoriya, please explain your Quirk to the class." Izuku was about to start his explanation when the Ingenium clone stuck his hand into the air and started talking, waving his hand in a chopping motion.

"Midoriya is a powerful Telekinetic, is he not? It is fairly obvious from how he is floating that his limit is higher than the weight of a human, and can be used on himself for flight." Izuku shook his head as Aizawa flashed his erasure at the boy, who quietened down. Aizawa pointed to Izuku.

"Actually, Iida, my Quirk has nothing to do with telekinesis. My Quirk is called Restless. It basically means that my body can go at 100% 24/7." There were a few gasps, but Izuku continued. "Because of this, my brain functions at 100% of its natural capacity, and I never have to sleep. It also comes with the bonus of near-unlimited stamina, although I eat enough to feed a small army."

Izuku saw Iida about to start up again so he cut him off. "The _telekinesis_ you see is actually the product of a combination of devices I designed and built". More shocked expressions. "And that isn't all, I have created functioning A.I., a neural bridge to allow near-seamless integration with my tech, a device that grants me pretty awesome Techonpathy (talking to machines), a device that makes Nezu even smarter than he already was, and a device that mimics Eraserheads Erasure."

The entire class, except for Katsuki, was looking at him in awe. "I am the prime example of what support items can do for you all. Aizawa, I'm guessing you want me to throw the ball as far as I can, right?" Aizawa nodded, doing the hand motion for 'hurry up'. "Alrighty then, watch this!"

The ball lifted from Aizawa's hands and floated around Izuku in a tight orbit. It started getting faster and faster, looking like a bullet as it went around and around the inventor. It then started to angle up, staying at the same speed, until eventually, it flew up and away, streaking out of view.

There was a beep, and Aizawa showed them all the phone with 682.46m on its screen. The class looked in wonder. Izuku started talking. "You all sent in designs to the school's '_support company_' for your hero costumes. Mei and I were the ones who made your suits. You will be granted access to them later, but I would like to review a few that I changed a bit with their owners. Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Jirou, Shoji, Hitoshi, Mineta, Todoroki, come to the design studio after school, I wanna talk to you about your costumes." Those he mentioned nodded, although Todoroki seemed annoyed, while Mineta and Shoji looked confused. Izuku smiled. "All right then! Have fun with your possible expulsion guys! Do your best in these tests!"

People looked at him with fear now, which made him a little happy. Katsuki just laughed. Aizawa started the tests up, and Izuku watched as 1-A completed them. His energy sensors were going **crazy**, picking up on things he had never imagined.

Apparently, Uraraka stopped gravitons from affecting the object she touched. She was able to fuck with one of the fundamental forces of the universe. Izuku was shocked by the power she held. He wanted to ask her questions about her Quirk but didn't want to interrupt the tests.

Todoroki's ice interested him as well. It seemed to work through incredibly efficient deposition of the air around him. It was interesting, but not a very unique power. There was a female pro around 14 years ago that had nearly the same power. It was weird though, Todoroki seemed to avoid using his fire. Like, avoid it like a plague. This would require more research.

Hitoshi Shinsou never used his Quirk, so he didn't get to scan that, but he was standing on the outside of the group, not interacting with anyone, every now and then glancing at Izuku. Izuku was sure that he had told All Might to tell Hitoshi about why he was in 1-A even if he failed, but he didn't know if the man had done so.

The results from the tests were extremely interesting. Todoroki came first, Yaoyorozu came second, Katsuki third. Mineta, who came last, started crying before Aizawa revealed his whole "logical ruse" shit that annoyed izuku to no end.

As 1-A walked back to their classroom, Izuku floated above them. "Remember, the seven people I wanted to see, please come to my design studio after your classes end." They nodded and Izuku floated off towards the studio, where he knew Mei would be. He had so much to talk to her about!

He floated into the room and saw her working on something. **[R2D2] **was by her side handing her tools. He floated over and wrapped her up in a hug from behind. "Afternoon Mei-day! Today was so amazing! There were so many cool Quirks and i—" he started his rant and Mei just watched, smiling at him, working on her invention.

They stayed like that for a few hours, just chatting and cuddling and inventing. Izuku had just finished the design phase for his upgraded version of the **[T-45 power armour]**. He wanted something sleeker and lighter than the original, but more powerful, and so had turned to one of the greatest fictional inventors to ever exist: Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Izuku had just finished his designs for his own Iron Man suit, and was about to begin the construction phase when there was a knock at the door.

Izuku floated himself and Mei—who was wearing her workshop gear now, so no upskirts for you, Mineta—over to the door before plopping her down on her feet and opening the door. He smiled at the seven people amassed there.

"Welcome, you guys!" he waved them in and dragged over a few chairs for them to sit in. "Please, come in!" They all sat down and watched Izuku and Mei intently, not knowing what to expect. "First of all, thank you for coming. Second of all…

"What the fuck were you guys thinking when you designed your costumes?"


	7. Costume Upgrades!

Understandably, they were **not** happy with his question.

Hagakure, Jirou and Mineta started complaining to him, Momo seemed curious about the whole thing, and Hitoshi, Shoji and Todoroki just seemed apathetic towards him, although he could tell Hitoshi was faking it.

"Now, before you guys get all angry at me and stuff, just let me pull up your designs on the board here, so I can show you all exactly how stupid they are."

Mei started giggling behind him, and he had to focus to not get distracted by his girlfriend's beautiful laughter. He waved his hands at a blank wall and a holographic screen showed up on it.

"Now, you all may be wondering why I singled you seven out when the rest of your class probably didn't do much better than you did. To be entirely honest, Nezu only let us take charge of 8 costumes for 1-A, and I was the one who designed Bakugo's costume either way."

"This means that we weren't allowed to touch your classmate's costumes." He shrugged, looking a bit sad at that fact. "**BUT!** That just meant that I was able to focus on you seven!"

He waved his hand at the wall again and the drawing that Mineta had sent in appeared up on the screen. Jirou and Hagakure burst out into audible laughter while Mineta whined at him. Momo was laughing too, but she was at least discrete about it. Shoji was quiet but the shaking of his shoulders indicated laughter.

Todoroki and Hitoshi were both _still_ apathetic.

"Dude! The bro code! Why you gotta do me like this in front of the girls!?" Mineta yelled at him, but Izuku just shrugged.

"Never read the bro code, and because your costume is shit." he pointed at the 'waist armour' that Mineta had suggested. "Now, I get your whole, _bowl of grapes_ idea, but realistically, you look like your wearing a diaper."

From what he could see of Hagakure (her clothes), she was on the ground, laughing her head off.

"But! Because me and Mei here are _excellent_ at what we do, I have made a quick redesign of your costume."

He waved his hand, and a new drawing appeared next to the old one.

* * *

_**[Mineta's New Costume]**_

It was of a purple jumpsuit, with large yellow gauntlets, with tubes going up his arms towards a small backpack. There was a helmet that fully covered his head, orbs included, which had a tube going into the backpack. It had yellow, knee-high combat boots, as well as a utility belt, and a white vest and shoulder pads.

All in all, Mineta had to agree that it looked cooler than his old suit. Izuku continued. "There are sensors in the helmet to determine when you have reached your maximum for your Quirk. Whenever you are able to, the helmet will place the orbs into this pack here, and then you can use the tubes on each hand to fire said orbs."

Mineta raised his finger and looked like he was about to say something, but Izuku turned to him and stopped him, pointing to some of the notes on the side of the drawing.

"And before you worry about the orbs sticking to the inside of the device, your suit absorbs the mucus you excrete that makes you bounce off of the orbs, then directs it into the tubes and pack."

"The suit is fireproof, insulated for protection from electricity, and knife resistant, but the vest, pack and helmet are entirely bulletproof. They also take quite a bit to break."

He closed the two images for Mineta's costumes, and turned to him, grabbing a clipboard with a form he had to get them to sign to approve the changes. "So how about it Mineta? You gotta admit it's much better than what you designed."

Mineta looked conflicted for a moment, so Izuku went for the finishing blow. "You know, I highly doubt you would get _any_ girl to think you were cool if you ran around in something that looked like a diaper. If you just sign here, I'll fix it right up for you after you leave!"

The effect was instantaneous. Mineta grabbed the clipboard, signed his name on the permission form, bowed to Izuku and Mei, and walked out of the design studio, talking to himself about something (probably perverted).

He turned to the rest of the group, who had watched Mineta run off with varying amounts of apathy. It was fairly obvious what kind of person he was, and neither the girls nor the guys wanted to be near him.

"Now with him out of the way, let's move onto lucky customer #2! Momo! Your turn!"

She nodded and stepped closer to the board, and had a look that seemed a mix of apprehension, and curiosity.

Izuku had definitely spent too much time with Nezu because he found great joy in bringing out such a reaction.

* * *

_**[Momo's New Costume]**_

"So, Momo, did you design your own costume?"

Izuku was pretty sure he already knew the answer to his question. From what he had seen of her already, she was too smart and too prideful to make such a demeaning costume. Also, the curiosity she showed at the beginning made it seem like she was unaware of her costume.

"Uh… no, I didn't. I told the support company my Quirk and its requirements, as well as my dimensions. I left the designing up to the company I used. Was what they designed not to your liking?"

Izuku shook his head, starting to get angry with the company, or more specifically the designer. He knew the designer that had taken on Momo's costume. He was a veteran in the field and had designed costumes like Midnights and Mt Lady's, and had a hand in the Wild, Wild Pussycats as well.

But his experience in the field didn't make him less of a pervert.

Izuku laughed a little. "Not to my liking is a massive understatement. How about I just show you the current design. Now that Mineta is gone it should be fine."

He waved his hand, and on the screen appeared a skin-tight red leotard with a hole cut down the middle. There was a belt around her waist, with a shelf holding book to her butt. It had red, knee-high boots.

Momo stared at the screen, a little shocked, and a little upset. She was definitely glad that Izuku had done Mineta's first and sent him away. Jirou and Toru were both whispering about the costume, although Izuku noticed Jirou staring at it.

"As you can see, it's fucking terrible."

Mei had burst out into laughter at this point, and grabbed his arm, jumping up and down. "You gotta show her the new one already, _cmon Izu!_"

Izuku gave a half hug to Mei, quieting her down, and swiper his hand again. A second drawing appeared on the screen.

It was a fully black bodysuit, with knee-high red combat boots, a golden utility belt, and red and gold gloves. The glove on her left hand went all the way up to her elbow and had a computer built into it. There were also a set of goggles on her head with a HUD to show blueprints specifically designed for her.

"Now before you bring up the issue of needing exposed skin to use your Quirk, I'd just like to tell you that there are options. I'm sure your all familiar with UA's Big 3, right?"

When the group nodded their heads, Izuku hummed in approval. He liked the Big 3, they were excellent hero students and excellent people. Amajiki was a bit shy though.

"Well, then you must be aware of Togata Mirio, the #1 of the Big 3." Again, he got nods from the group.

"Mirio's Quirk requires his costume to have the same effect as his body goes through for it to work. I won't tell you what his Quirk does, as he likes making people discover it for themselves" he shuddered, apparently remembering something. "But his entire suit is made out of his own hair."

Momo realised what Izuku wanted to do. The undersuit would be made out of her hair, allowing for her creations to pass-through it, while still covering her up. She smiled at Izuku and nodded.

"From what I have seen, Midoriya, Your design is leagues above the original. I would like to get the second one made if I could." Momo was very happy with the new one. She had prepared herself to have a lot of exposed skin, but Midoriya's costume made it a non-issue.

"Fantastic! Sign here please!" Izuku floated another clipboard over to them and passed it to her. "Oh and don't worry about being bald for a while. I know someone with a hair growing Quirk. Met them while trying to make Mirio's outfit. Come back tomorrow and I can make the suit."

She signed the clipboard and nodded, bowing to Izuku. "Thank you Midoriya, I will return here tomorrow to assist with its creation."

She then left the room, feeling a lot better about her suit. She might have to tell her parents what the design company had tried to give her, it was definitely not appropriate for her.

* * *

**[**_**Todoroki's New Costume]**_

"Now then, Mr Todoroki."

Shoto looked at the boy in front of him, who he could already tell was a genius. He got a feeling from this Midoriya that underneath his relaxed exterior laid an intelligent, devious person.

Izuku swiped at the screen again, and Todoroki's original design appeared on the screen. Shoto scowled as it appeared. The costume was just another reminder to him, and everyone else, that he didn't need his fire to succeed.

"Now Todoroki" Shoto attention flicked back to Midoriya. "I won't push the fact that you seem against using your left side."

The rest of the group looked at him in confusion, but Shoto was surprised. He hadn't shown it during the fitness test. Was Midoriya so influential that he could see into student files?

"But I will say that this is a horrible design. I get what you're going for, I really do, the whole 'Ice Only' thing. But there are better ways to do it than covering your whole left side in this transparent foil stuff."

Izuku swiped at the screen again, and a new design showed up. It was a fairly basic, blue jumpsuit. The left side was a thin, breathable material that would serve to keep his left side cool. The right side was a thicker material that apparently used solar power and a small power source to keep his right side at regular body temperature.

He also had a face mask that would heat up the air going into his lungs to avoid his breathing becoming difficult. It also served as a gas mask, and a communicator. It had a snowflake emblazoned on it. On his chest was a black vest, labelled as bullet-proof.

Shoto had to admit, it was good. Although Midoriya seemed to think that one day he would use his fire, which was wrong. "Midoriya."

Izuku responded cheerfully. "What's up Todoroki? Something wrong with the suit? Don't like blue?"

Shoto shook his head. "No, blue is fine. It is your apparent assumption that I will one day use my fire that bothers me. My fire will never be used in a combat scenario."

Izuku smiled at him and held a finger up. "Ah, but by your own oath's wording, that means you will one day use your fire. Your resistance to cold would allow you to assist greatly in say, a blizzard, or an avalanche."

Shoto nodded. He had thought of those possibilities before (AKA: had the ideas forced onto him), but wanted to know what Midoriya was getting at.

"Let's say you come across someone who is suffering from hypothermia. Obviously, you wouldn't shoot the fire at them, that would cause them harm, the opposite of your job. _But,_ if you used your left side, you could warm them up while you carry them to safety."

Izuku continued. "Or even, you could ignite your left side and act as a heat source for multiple victims. Those are all outside of combat scenarios, and it would save lives. Would you ignore your fire when the lives of the innocent depend on it?"

The group looked a bit shocked by the last bit, none more so than Shoto. Izuku's argument was flawless, it was obvious he had practised with this sort of debate.

In that sort of situation, would Shoto be able to make himself use his fire, he definitely would. Right? His thought was interrupted by Izuku talking.

"Either way, the suit is designed to lessen the discomfort you gain from using both your sides. Will you sign off for the new design?" Izuku held out a clipboard towards Shoto, and he grabbed it slowly.

The old costume was a symbol of his rebellion against his father's Quirk, but this new costume _was_ much better. Midoriya, while obviously trying to get Shoto to use his fire eventually, had even taken into consideration his "Ice Only" design with the snowflake and the heating coils.

Shoto sighed. The old design was made in a state of pure spite, right after one of his sperm donors '_training sessions'_ and Shoto knew that he would be better off with Midoriya's design. He signed the paper and was nearly blinded by the smile sent his way by Midoriya and Hatsume.

"**Fantastic!** Alright, I'll have this done by the time you do your first class with your costume on!" Izuku floated the clipboard behind him and onto the pile of signed ones.

Shoto nodded to him, before leaving as well. This left Hagakure, Jirou, Shoji and Hitoshi left in the group.

"Moving on!"

* * *

_**[Hagakure's New Costume]**_

"Ok, seeing as there isn't really a costume here, to begin with, this should be a quick and easy upgrade."

He turned to Hagakure. "Can't blame you for not knowing about the hair suit thing, its a hero only thing, no other profession does something like it."

He swiped the screen and Hagakure's original design came up, shocking the group. _It was literally just boots and gloves_.

"Really Hagakure? You were just gonna be naked on the field?" Jirou spoke up, looking over at the invisible girl.

Hagakure just shrugged. "Yea, it was the only thing I could think of that would work with my Quirk. But this hair suit thing might just fix the whole problem!"

"Exactly! Honestly, I'm not sure why it isn't utilised as much as it is. Hagakure, I've designed a lightweight and flexible suit that will be made from your hair. There are thicker gloves, also made out of hair, as well as footwear, with a thick layer of hair to act as soles."

"The entire thing will be invisible, and the hood on the back of the top will allow for some slight head protection. Unfortunately, that's the best I can do without giving you a massively bulky headpiece."

Hagakure's sleeve shook, so she was probably waving at him. "Oh no don't worry about that! This is even better than what I had before! The fact that I can be fully clothed AND fully invisible is awesome!"

Hagakure then walked over to the clipboard pile. And signed her name on her sheet. She started skipping towards the door of the design studio. "Same this as Yaoyorozu right? Come back here tomorrow for the hair cut of a lifetime?"

"Yep! See you then Hagakure!" He waved to her as she left the studio, leaving only Hitoshi, Jirou, and Shoji left.

"Right, onto Jirou's!"

* * *

_**[Jirou's New Costume]**_

"What's wrong with what I designed?"

Izuku swiped at the screen and her costume appeared. Izuku brought up the notes he made on it beside the design.

"Honestly, the design isn't terrible. If you look at it from a musicians point of view. The only thing in the outfit that is aimed towards improving your combat capabilities is the boots."

Jirou pouted, crossing her arms. She thought that the design she made was cool, as well as something she would be comfortable in. '_But to be honest, he is going 4 for 4 with the costume improvements, so I might as well see what he's done.'_

"Alright then Costume Guru's, hit me with the redesign," Jirou said, shrugging and looking at the board.

Izuku waved at the screen and the new costume came up. Jirou was expecting massive changes to her design, like the previous 4. She was not expecting a very similar suit.

"Uh, Midoriya, you realise didn't change much, right?" She looked over to Izuku, who was smiling and had the urge to put sunglasses on.

"Like I said! From a design standpoint it's excellent, really goes with your theme of sound and music. You look like a punk rock star!" Jirou smiled at that, that was exactly what she was going for.

"**BUT!** If you look at the notes, you'll spot some differences!" He zoomed in on the notes section.

"See! Instead of the pink shirt that you requested, there is a black, long-sleeved undershirt, with a pink vest. This keeps the look you wanted but gives you some protection from guns, knives, and minor blunt force."

"The vest is also equipped with a speaker on the front and back, which you can connect to from your shoulders. Left for the front, Right for the back."

"I kept the boots, but gave them a slight upgrade, a better speaker, and the possibility of Sono-kinetic flight."

That confused Jirou, so she raised her hand. Something about Midoriya when he was speaking gave him a teacher-like vibe. "So uh, what does Sono-kinetic mean?"

Izuku paused as if realising that it wasn't common knowledge. "Well, it means that if your Quirk is strong enough, the boots have the capability of letting you fly through intense sound waves."

Jirou was shocked. Mouth agape, frozen, as she processed that. Using Midoriya's upgraded boots, she could _**FLY?!**_ She didn't care about the rest of the suit at this point, that was enough for her to sign off on the redesign.

"And that's not all! There are also some speakers on your gloves that work the same as the boots and chest! You just plug your Jack's into the port and you can shoot sound from the gloves."

Jirou nodded and sighed. "Just give me the damn clipboard Guru, I get it. This costume is better." Izuku just laughed and floated the clipboard over to her. She signed it and handed it to him. "And, thanks, I guess. I'll suggest you to the others, your pretty good, Costume Guru."

Izuku _beamed_ at her as he took the clipboard off of her. "Don't worry about it! I love doing this, its super fun analyzing Quirks and thinking of good support items!"

Jirou smiled at him and nodded in thanks, waving behind her as she walked out of the design studio. Izuku turned to the remaining 2 people.

Hitoshi seemed to be conflicted about the whole thing, and Shoji, well, It was difficult to read him, as he had a mask on.

"Alrighty then! Shoji! It's your turn!"

* * *

_**[Shoji's New Costume]**_

"Honestly, I can't really do anything for your arms, sorry." Izuku bowed to Shoji, who just looked confused.

"I would try some of your hair for gloves or sleeves or something like that, but your hair is probably unaffected by your Quirk, meaning it would have little to no use."

Shoji just shrugged and formed a mouth on one of his arms. "That's not an issue, I already knew that they'd be uncovered when I put in my design. How have you improved other areas of my suit?"

Izuku nodded. He liked when a customer was straightforward. "I just did some basic improvements. Honestly, your costume is one of the best out of the 7 we were assigned."

He pulled up the pictures for the new and old designs. "Your old design is fine, but is lacking a few things."

"I've added a small rebreather into your mask. It will act like a gas mask now. Instead of just a cloth chest piece, it will have a vest over the top for protection. Bullet-proof, Knife-proof, you name it."

"The pants are similar. Your body is naturally stronger to allow you to hold up 6 arms in one joint, meaning I could add a little extra protection to the legs without having to worry about mobility."

He pointed to the boots on the picture. "They are sturdier than the ones you described and have a small spring in them to increase jump height and shock absorption. That should help you get a bit higher for when you glide around."

He raised his hand to stop the incoming question. "Yes, I know you can glide around. I was watching the entrance exam and your Quirk interested me."

He then floated over a clipboard. "And there you go, that's all I really changed. Good job on your design." Shoji bowed, singed the sheet, and then with a 6 handed wave, left the studio.

Izuku turned to the last person remaining. Hitoshi Shinsou.

"Now then. Let's have a chat Hitoshi."

* * *

_**[Hitoshi's New Costume]**_

Hitoshi had mixed feelings about Midoriya.

He _should_ like him. He had seen him in the exam and used his precious Veto-point to get Hitoshi into the hero course. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was a pity point.

He is grateful to Midoirya for this opportunity, he had already prepared himself to be going to General Studies and having to fight his way into the Hero Course at the sports festival.

But ever since All Might showed up on his acceptance letter and told him that he failed, but was still going to be in the Hero course? He couldn't help but feel a little bit of anger towards Midoriya.

He looked at Midoriya and nodded slowly. "Sure, why not." Izuku floated 3 chairs over for everyone before he noticed that Mei had already gone back to building her babies.

Moving one chair back and placing 2 in front of him, he sat down in it and motioned for Hitoshi to do the same.

"Now I'm fairly certain I told All Might to tell you why you were placed in the Hero Course. Did he?" Izuku floated another clipboard over and held it.

Hitoshi sighed and nodded. "Yea he did. Guess I should be thanking you, right?" Hitoshi really didn't want Izuku to rub the veto point thing in his face.

Luckily, that wasn't Izuku's plan. "Fantastic! Now, you didn't send in a costume design. I'm assuming that was because you didn't think you would make it in?"

Hitoshi was a little surprised at the sudden topic change but rolled with it. "Yea, after the entrance exam, I didn't really think I would have to for a while."

Izuku nodded, writing something down on the clipboard. "Cool. Now, we get to design one in its entirety for you! Got any ideas on what you want?"

And that's how they spent the next 40 minutes. They talked and tested, seeing what worked with his Quirk, and what he could do. Izuku noted a severe lack of physical ability, as well as combat experience, but wasn't worried about that.

Being in Eraserhead's class would change that pretty quickly, especially as the man had taken an interest in Hitoshi, not that he showed it.

After a while, they came up with a final draft for the design. It was a sleek black jumpsuit, with deep purple gloves and boots, and a bullet-proof vest in the same colour.

It also had a pure black capture weapon, similar to Eraserheads, although because Hitoshi's Quirk didn't make his hair float, like Eraserheads, they would have to make the capture weapon float artificially.

It also had a mask that would allow Hitoshi to adjust the pitch of his voice, allowing for mimicry of other peoples voices. Mei had come back over and taken a liking to that device and had scurried off to build it.

Izuku and Hitoshi both signed off on the design. Hitoshi was feeling a bit better about Midoriya after their conversation. He knew now that Midoriya hadn't taken pity on him, he had _seen potential_.

As Hitoshi left the design studio that day, he vowed to live up to, and surpass, that potential that Midoriya saw in him, and prove everyone who had called him a villain wrong.

After all, spite is one hell of a motivator.

* * *

Izuku sighed as Hitoshi left the design studio.

That whole process had taken longer than he would have liked. While a necessary meeting, it had eaten up a lot of Inventing Time, and Izuku was _inspired_. Talking about Quirks and Costumes had gotten his brain warmed up and had given him plenty of ideas of his **[Iron Man]** suit.

But first, Mei had asked for his help. He worked with her for a while, calibrating her baby so that it didn't explode, before she had to call it quits for the day, due to exhaustion.

The old Mei might have been able to push through her exhaustion through sheer willpower, but the sleep schedule Izuku had forced her to follow made it impossible. Especially since Izuku could see her getting more and more tired.

Eventually, he just picked her up with his Telekinesis and floated her back to their dorms. He floated up to their rooms and opened her door, placing her down on her bed.

She smiled as she was placed down, mumbling thanks to him, and motioning for a hug. Izuku gladly gave her one but was shocked when she pulled him onto the bed with her.

He stayed like that for a while, cuddling with Mei, before she fell deep enough into sleep that he could get out of the bed without waking her.

He had costumes to make, after all.


	8. Iron Suit Mk1, Complete!

Mei woke up back in her room.

She was pretty sure Izuku had taken her back there after tinkering with him in the studio, but couldn't really remember much at this point.

Not that it mattered. She rolled over and checked the clock in her room. The earliest she could remember was about 10 pm, and it was 6:30am now. Once again, Izuku had made it so that she got around 8 hours of sleep.

She would never admit it to him, as it might as well be surrendering, but she loved the feeling of being well-rested. Her brain moved at a million miles a minute, and her thoughts were so _clear_.

She knew that he didn't have such issues. He got to go at 100%, 24/7. It made her a little jealous. She knew that he spent the extra time he had in a day inventing, and wondered if there was a way she could minimise the amount of sleep she needed in a day.

It would allow her to make so many more babies, like Izuku does!

She yawned, stretching herself as she got out of her bed. She was still in her workshop clothes. They might have been in a relationship for a while now, but there was no way Izuku was undressing her, even for her comfort.

It was something that she liked about him. He was so pure. She wasn't much of a teaser, but whenever she felt like it, it was easy to fluster Izuku. And he was cute when he was flustered.

She quickly had a shower to get some of the workshop grime off of her. That was another habit she had Izuku to thank for. Long, warm showers were _amazing_.

Before she had met him, she had avoided the shower like a plague, opting instead for quick baths, or even just splashing her face with water and getting back to inventing.

But Izuku had successfully converted her into the church of warm showers, and she would be forever in his debt for that fact.

She finished her shower and got dressed in her school uniform. She had the distinct feeling that Izuku liked it on her if his reaction the first day was anything to go off. That reason alone was good enough for her to wear it when required.

Most of the time she wore her workshop gear anyway, so she guessed that it couldn't hurt to wear the uniform when she wasn't able to be in the workshop.

She got her stuff ready and headed off towards Nezu's office. They had some private lessons with him first up in the morning, then they would move onto either normal classes or workshop time.

Unfortunately, yesterday had gone straight into workshop time, so she would have regular classes after the private ones today.

She reached Nezu's office and headed inside. Nezu was already sitting at his desk, waiting for her, but she noted the lack of Izuku in the room.

"Nezu? Where is Izuku? He's never usually late." Nezu nodded and pulled up a camera feed on a monitor on the side of the room. It showed Izuku putting the final touches onto a large, black and gold suit of armour with green lights on the chest, hands and eyes.

Mei recognised it immediately. "Is that an Iron Man suit?!" she asked Nezu incredulously. The Iron Man suit was one of the most famous suits of armour in all of fiction, and here Izuku had created his own.

She knew he was smart, but she felt herself fall for him a little more watching him work on this marvel of engineering.

She then noticed the way he was moving, and the look on his face as he worked. It was almost overflowing with focus, and through the super-powerful camera's in the design studio, which frankly creeped Mei out a little bit, they got a good look at his eyes.

Darting around his creation with a manic-like speed. She recognised the state he was in, it was something she found easy to slip into herself.

She knew that at this moment you could be talking to him and he wouldn't hear it. That you could try to rouse him in any way, but the only thing that would work would be getting between him and his creation.

He was in complete sync with his mind, and it was _beautiful_. The way he moved was efficient, fast, effective. Every minute movement in his body was intended to help create a _masterpiece_.

Nezu switched the camera off, shocking Mei out of her focus. Whenever she got like that, the only way she ever stopped was usually passing out from exhaustion or by having her creation taken off of her.

Izuku had no such problems. With his Quirk, he could keep it up until the suit was done, and as Nezu's personal student, Power Loader wouldn't take it off him without his permission.

Nezu then laughed. "As you can see he is a bit indisposed right now. Honestly, I would like to see this suit in action after he completes it, so you could say that I'm enabling him a bit."

He pushed a few buttons on his keyboard and printed out a few sheets of paper. "And since I'm letting him skip this lesson, you can just do these, then go down to the workshop until your other classes start."

Mei looked them over. They were equations, but like, grade 6 level maths. She smiled knowingly and nodded to Nezu, before throwing her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Oh, however am I going to finish these in time to get to the workshop!" She said as she ran out of the office, already writing the answers as she went. She didn't want to disturb Izuku, so she started heading down to the support course workshop, not their personal one.

'_Thank you Nezu!'_

* * *

Izuku felt _amazing_!

He felt like he was working on autopilot, and he loved it. He was darting around his new suit, adjusting parts, adding programing, fixing mistakes, like a god adjusting his creations.

This new suit was one of the coolest things he had built. It was a near-perfect replica of the **[Mark XX Iron Man suit],** including the fact that its energy systems were extremely efficient.

His simulations of the power cells estimated that the suit could work for upwards of 6 hours at a time without needing recharging, and it was capable of recharging through multiple means.

It passively grabbed solar energy, which was one of the ways its power lasted so long, and it had the capability to absorb electrical attacks as well, meaning it was practically immune to them.

It was beautiful, a masterpiece, something that he could save lives with, or give to others so they could save lives with it. It wasn't even overly complicated. It was basically just an armoured exoskeleton with flight capabilities, it wasn't rocket science.

_Ok, maybe it had a little bit of rocket science_.

But that was fine by him. Rocket science was child's play when you were dealing with the completely bullshit types of energies that Quirks could emit, something he studied near-daily.

He was _so close_ to finishing, he could feel it. He had been working all through the night, a common occurrence, and after a while had fallen into this state that even he couldn't describe.

He wondered if this is what Mei felt when she got really invested in a baby.

He was almost up to the testing phase. He estimated that with the rate he was going at, he would get the suit operational before lunch, and he was **excited**.

Sure, he could _sort of_ fly with his **[Telekinesis Module]**, but he never went too high with that due to fear of falling. With this suit and all future suits, he had made sure that the emergency procedures for a system shutdown would protect him from virtually any height.

That meant he could _**FLY**_. One of his dreams, since he was a kid, was to fly through the air, getting a birds-eye view of his home city. And he was _about to be able to!_

Before he even knew it, he was finishing up the final piece of the suit. His body took a step back from the suit and he felt the trance-like state he had gone into fade from his mind.

He looked over what he had made. The suit was built specifically to his dimensions and was detailed in black and gold panels. All he had to do was sync up **[MUM 2.0]** to the suit, and it would take care of all the automatic procedures.

"MUM, please sync with Iron suit Mk1, and open suit." There was a beep, and the rendering of Inko in his goggles HUD gave him a smile and thumbs up, before vanishing for a few moments.

As soon as the digital version reappeared on his goggles, there was another beep, and the suit opened up like intended. "Iron suit Mk1 ready for testing Izuku, have a safe flight!"

Izuku smiled at that, he had basically copied his mum's brain for **[MUM 2.0]**, and it made both him and his mum happy to know that she was literally always there for him, helping him out, even if the physical one didn't really understand everything Izuku did.

Izuku stepped forward and spread his arms, taking up his "boarding position". One day, he wanted to make a suit good enough for him to just turn it on and have it appear around him, but for now, he would have to enter it manually.

He stepped forward and into the suit, and felt his shoes click into place in the feet of the suit, and leaned forward, pressing himself up against the front, and hearing the suit shut behind him, sending him into darkness.

It was only dark for a few seconds though, as a HUD appeared in front of him, showing him a feed of what was in front of him in real-time, with practically zero delays.

He moved his arms and felt the suit move with him. He laughed and spun in a circle, feeling the suit respond to him every movement fluidly and quickly.

He jumped and was delighted to see that the extra strength from the exoskeleton of the suit made him jump higher than normal, so much so, he almost hit his head on the roof.

He started cackling. It was a trait that he had picked up from his time with Nezu, and it always made him feel better. There was just something about laughing like a madman that made him feel like he was on top of the world, that he could do anything.

He sprinted out of the design studio and out towards his testing grounds. The suit had a weapons system that was _probably_ not safe to use indoors at this point, so he would have to do the stress tests outside.

He was surprised when he was notified of the time by **[MUM 2.0]**, as it was almost 7 am. He knew he spent a while on this, but _wow_, he must have been really out of it.

He passed a few people on the way down to the testing area, who looked extremely concerned about him running around in a suit of armour.

"Don't worry! Just testing a new creation!" he yelled at a few of the 2nd years, who saw the _Ins0mniac_ logo on the suit and just accepted the fact that he was doing this.

He had taught them well.

He reached the courtyard that he wanted and started setting up targets for his suit to blast. He walked over to the line he was shooting from and turned up the blaster's power to 100%.

Hopefully, he didn't break anything important.

* * *

Nezu couldn't help but laugh as he saw the wall of the gym near the courtyard explode.

He knew what Izuku was doing, he had a discreet connection into the suit via his computer, something that **[MUM 2.0]** had come to him about adding for Izuku's safety.

Nezu was still impressed at how well Izuku had copied his mother's personality with **[MUM 2.0]**, it was almost like Inko was just sitting at a computer desk face-timing with him.

He sent down some fire fighting bots to the training area and called Izuku. He didn't want his students panicking because they thought they were being attacked.

"Izuku? Are you there? Are you okay?" Nezu asked as the call connected, and was greeted with laughter that made him kind of proud. Nothing is more Nezu-like than blowing up half a gym and then cackling madly.

"HAHAHA What? Yea I'm here, Nezu! I think I might have gone a little overboard with the weapons systems! 100% is **amazing**!" Izuku replied, still laughing.

"Did you see the explosion, Sir? It was beautiful! Kachaan would be so proud of me!" Nezu could see Izuku dancing from his window. He smiled.

"I'm sure he would Izuku, but you know your other classes start soon? You need to get inside and put that suit back into storage." Nezu then heard knocking at his office door. "I have to go now. Do not be late for your classes, Izuku."

"Yes, sir!" was the last that he heard from the call as he hung up the phone. He placed it on his desk and buzzed in Present Mic, who looked like he had sprinted to his office from the teacher's dorms.

"Nezu sir! Are you under attack? I can alert everyone if we are-" He stopped as Nezu raised his paw up, chuckling slightly. Nezu shook his head.

"No, Hizashi, we are not under attack. In fact, there is nothing to worry about. Izuku was testing a new invention and went a bit overboard with the power distribution, everything will be fine."

Present Mic nodded as he talked, then seemed to realise something. "If I tell Aizawa that it was Izuku that woke him up, he might kill the kid, got any good lies I can use?"

Nezu laughed, writing down a few options for Mic before sending him off. They ranged from believable lies like '_a gas line exploded'_, to things like '_aliens have invaded and taken over all of our bodies_.'

Nezu didn't really care which one Mic told Aizawa.

* * *

Katsuki was excited for today.

Turns out having a friend as one of the most influential people in the school gave you access to a lot of useful information. Like the fact that they would be doing battle training today with _**ALL MIGHT!**_

Now, Katsuki was totally not flipping out on the inside. He definitely wasn't incredibly anxious to meet All Might. To see if he was really as strong as they say he is.

He would never admit it to anyone on the earth, but Katsuki was a massive All Might fanboy. He had almost the same amount of actions figures that Deku had, he just never let anyone into his room so that they could see them.

So when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door, he could only just hide his excitement under a smirk. Didn't want any of these extra's to think he was a nerd.

"**I AM… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**"

All Might flung the door open and strode over to the podium while the rest of the class whispered about him.

"Woah, All Might really is a teacher here!"

"This is so freaking cool!"

"Is that his silver age costume? _So retro!_"

"**ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! WELCOME TO BASIC HERO TRAINING! THINK OF THIS CLASS AS HEROICS 101!"**All Might's voice boomed through the classroom as he flexed in front of them.

He then flung a card up in front of him. "**TODAY WE WILL BE DOING BATTLE TRAINING!**" He then pushed a button on the podium.

"**AND AS THE OLD ADAGE SAYS, ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PARTS OF BEING A HERO, IS LOOKING GOOD!**" Katsuki realised that these containers must be holding their costumes.

"**GO PUT THESE ON AND MEET ME AT TRAINING FIELD GAMMA!**" Katsuki almost knocked the desks around him over and he used his Quirk to reach his case first, sprinting down to the change rooms.

He already knew what his costume looked like. He had been wearing versions of what his official costume would be his entire life thanks to Izuku.

But that's what made this costume special. This time around, when Katsuki put on the costume, it wasn't just to show others how confident he was about becoming a hero, it was to officially show that he was a hero student.

He reached the change room quickly and started changing into his gear. He briefly wondered if Izuku would be joining them for the battle trial, but dismissed the idea. He was just a "support liaison". He wouldn't be part of the Hero courses battle trials, right?

Although, Katsuki wasn't really sure _what_ Nezu intended for Izuku's future. Could he be grooming him to be a hero with his tech? Or maybe he was making a replacement for himself as principal?

He shook his head, shrugging off those thoughts. It was time to focus on the battle trials now. After all…

He had to show these extra's how a _**real hero**_ fights.


	9. Actual Training, not gladiatorial combat

**Long time no see for this fic, am I right?**

* * *

Power loader nodded to 1-H as he entered the classroom.

Placing a few stacks of paper on the desk, he got to work taking the roll. After that, he pushed a few buttons on the workbench, and a projector screen came down from the roof.

He coughed into his hand to gather everyone's attention. "Morning class. Hope you all had a good orientation, although, with the lengths of Nezu's speeches in mind, you probably didn't."

He clicked on his mouse a few times, bringing up a camera feed of students in brightly coloured costumes. "Today, we will be watching class 1-A's heroics class. I have been notified that they will be doing Quirk Demonstrations and Equipment Tests. Each of you will select 2 people and create basic designs for an item that could be used by your chosen student."

Mei was bouncing up and down at this. While this was basically what she had been doing in the workshop before she came to the classroom, she would suck it up and get through this class so she could go back to said workshop.

She looked over to her right to see Izuku's assigned desk empty as the first trial started. While she was an _excellent_ engineer (if she said so herself), she didn't have the same capacity for Quirk analysis that Izuku had.

He was a wiz at it! Just like she was a wiz at gadgetry! That's one of the reasons they meshed so well! They covered each other's flaws! So why wasn't he in class! She huffed in disappointment.

He was probably off messing with someone or something. Sometimes she felt like Izuku was actually Nezu's son with how much he acted like him.

She ended up picking 2 girls, named Tsuyu Asui and Eiko Kirishima. Asui's Quirk was fairly straightforward, her file naming it 'Frog'. But Eiko's… was a bit more complicated, something Mei was excited for!

Her Quirk was called 'Draconic Strength', a Quirk that gave her red, dragon-like mutations such as horns, a tail, and red wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades. On top of that, she had the ability to harden her skin and had huge amounts of super strength.

She knew she was going to have a lot of fun designing gadgets and items for the girls to use, especially Kirishima. Draconic Strength was a Quirk that lent itself to both offence and defence, making it hard to build gadgets for, but Mei enjoyed a challenge. She had never seen such a versatile Quirk before!

_It was almost like she had multiple!_

* * *

Izuku was trying really hard to stop himself from laughing.

All Might had agreed to let him test something during this class. Sure, it took a little convincing. But after Izuku brought up that All Might could use this time to both rest, and start learning about how to properly teach a class like this, he agreed to it.

Izuku was testing a fairly recent invention, something he hadn't had a chance to use yet. It utilised Kori Kemonai's Quirk 'Hard Light' to create illusions around a person's body, or in this case, Izuku's Iron Suit.

He had to put All Might's muscle form through a 3D scan for it to work properly, but that was easy enough. Couple that with a voice modulation program run by **MUM 2.0**, and it was actually rather easy to trick the other students.

He was going through some information with All Might, who was watching a live feed from the suits HUD. "So, Mr All Might. I had a look at your original lesson plan. I have to say I'm a little disappointed."

He continued before All Might could speak up. "I know you have never been put in a teaching situation before, so it's understandable that you would be inexperienced, but this lesson plan is missing a lot of necessary things."

He looked over at the archway, not seeing any students yet. He nodded to himself. "We still have time, so grab a pen and paper." He waited a moment before he got confirmation from All Might that he had grabbed some.

"Good. Now, the exercise is simple enough, but I think we are going to push back the 2 on 2 fights until at least tomorrow. Throwing a bunch of teenagers into an arena with new gadgets and permission to use their Quirk will end poorly, around 95% of the time"

He heard the soft scratching of a pen on paper and nodded. "I think that today we should focus on testing costumes and gadgets, allowing the students to get familiar with their gear before having to fight with it."

There was a cough from the other end of the call. "Uh… Midoriya, wouldn't it be better to give them a lesson on how unpredictable heroics can be? They might not always get the chance to learn how to use the items they acquire."

Izuku sighed. "While that is true, this is their first lesson. We can't expect any of them to be experienced in anything more than martial arts tournaments, with the exception of Todoroki and maybe Yaoyorozu."

He checked for the students again, but saw none yet. What was taking them so long? "And while you are correct in the fact that sometimes you can't choose what equipment you use as a hero, from my observations, it is clear that these times are a rarity. Proper training with your equipment is essential for a good hero, in my opinion."

There was a sigh from All Might. "I guess you're right. I've never really been one for support gear or complicated costumes myself, so I will take your word for this as both a designer and Nezu's personal student."

Izuku chuckled. "How gracious of you, Mr. All Might." He noticed the sounds of chatting and footsteps, signalling that the students were almost there. "Alright, I'm going to mute you now, listen in and take notes. There **will** be a test on this."

"Of course. I'm in your care Midoriya."

Izuku clapped as the students started to appear from the dark tunnel. He didn't know why it was so dark. Probably for dramatic effect.

"**WELL WELL WELL! YOU ALL LOOK LIKE PROPER HEROS! HOW ABOUT WE GET STARTED!"**

* * *

Katsuki could tell something was up.

Now that he had gotten over the initial hype of seeing All Might face-to-face, it seemed blatantly obvious to the massive All Might super-fan.

All Might's posture was a little off, slightly more hunched over than usual. And his voice was coming from lower than where his mouth was. Katsuki didn't know what was happening, but what he did know…

Was that this _wasn't All Might._

He listened to the fake prattle on about their equipment and how they would be spending today learning how to use their gear safely, before moving onto more combat-focused exercises later in the week.

He huffed in annoyance at that. He had been looking forward to doing some fighting, as it had been a while since he had a proper fight, and now he was going to have to wait.

He spared a glance down at the gauntlets that Izuku had made for him, remembering how Izuku had vetoed the original plan of having one big container for one big shot, and replacing them for four rotating containers, giving him four, small-to-medium shots.

He had begrudgingly accepted Izuku's point about '_not needing enough stored up nitroglycerin to level a building'_ but he maintained that the cool factor itself warranted its construction.

Izuku disagreed.

He huffed, understanding the fake All Might's point. He would have to corner the fake while others were training, just in case, it wasn't some villain. He highly doubted it was a villain, due to UA's security, but it was always better safe than sorry.

It took a while for Katsuki to be able to get the fake All Might alone, but was able to make an excuse to get him out of everyone else sight when he blew up one of the testing area walls with one of his gauntlets.

"**YOUNG BAKUGOU! HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"**

Katsuki immediately lunged at the fake, setting off a set of smaller, quieter explosions. "You're not All Might, I can tell, so who the fuck are you?" He didn't yell, not wanting to alert Dumb-Ears or Squidward to what was going on.

There was a flicker of light, and All Might disappeared, leaving only a black and gold suit of armour. Katsuki recognised the logo on the front. "**Wow, Kachaan. I really thought this would fool everyone! What gave it away?"**

Katsuki had to stop himself from facepalming. Of course it was Izuku. He was probably using this time to test out some device, probably whatever he used to create the illusion of All Might.

"Well, your stance was wrong, the voice was coming from his chest, your laugh was a little off- wait no! That's not the point! What the fuck are you doing Izuku?" He growled out the last bit, but his tension was already ebbing away.

Izuku just chuckled as the face mask to the suit opened. "An experiment! I'm also helping All Might learn how to do these lessons properly! Say hi All Might!" There was a crackling noise, and then a confused murmur.

"**Oh, uh, yes! Hello Young Bakugou! Midoriya was helping me get acquainted with some things! Sorry for the deception my boy!"**

Bakugou just dumbly waved, not realising the man couldn't see him. Izuku just laughed quietly. "I'm sure he'll be fine All Might! Now! Back to your practise Kachaan! Don't want anyone getting suspicious!"

Katsuki grumbled in agreement, too happy about having talked to All Might (note: didn't actually talk) to complain.

* * *

The rest of the class went smoothly.

Izuku, with his disguise back up, went around and gave suggestions and ideas for how people could use their Quirks and gear, as well as showing a few people how to use the tricker gadgets. _(He noticed Kirishima seemed extra familiar with All Might and took note to look into that further.)_

He was amazed at the raw power that a few students had, Todoroki's ability to create enough ice to make a glacier near-instantly, Momo and Uraraka's physics breaking Quirks, Iida's speed, Sato's strength, etc.

But none impressed him more than Eiko Kirishima, who was a fucking dragon-girl. Now, Izuku would deny being a weeb, _on account of being Japanese already_, but he had watched his fair share of anime over his life, so a real-life dragon-girl was a really cool thing to see.

But even cooler than the fact that she was a literal dragon girl was the raw power she seemed to possess. The deep red, fire-like cloak of energy she used during the training sessions, something he had learned she called her Draconic Veil, gave her hardened skin, as well as super strength and speed.

If he hadn't predicted that Mei had already selected her for gadgets and support items, he would have scooped her up himself.

He got a few new scans and notes on a bunch of peoples' Quirks, noting that Hitoshi's Quirk relied on what basically amounted to a biological speaker in his throat instead of regular vocal cords, which was probably the cause of his slightly raspy voice.

But it made it harder for Izuku, as it meant Hitoshi's Quirk was a Mutative Emitter, one of the hardest types to replicate with technology, usually requiring a special mucus or growth to function in the user.

_(Now that he thought about it, maybe not being able to make a mind control device was a good thing)_

He got some odd readings off of Uraraka's Quirk, making him rethink what it actually was. Because of his excitement during the Quirk test Aizawa did, he assumed that she was making objects Graviton-phobic, but with closer study, it seemed that she wasn't sending them away, just changing how they affected said object.

He would have to look into that further.

He had gotten some good scans of Momo's 'creation' Quirk, but he doubted it would be enough to recreate with technology just yet. He would have to bring her into the lab one day and get some in-depth scans done.

All in all, he was really enjoying himself so far! He had dropped the illusion at the end of the class and surprised everyone with his appearance, and had hounded him with questions, with the exception of Kachaan.

It had gone fairly well, and Izuku was looking forward to working with 1-A more. He reached his workshop, took off his iron suit, placing it in its charger, and headed off towards his dorms. He hadn't seen Mei all day and was getting restless. _(ha!)_

He wanted cuddles, and he wanted them yesterday.

And from the way Mei glomped him the moment he entered the building, she felt the same.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this! If you like this fic, you should check out my other stuff on my profile! See you next time!**


	10. Calm before the Storm

"Excuse me? Is Midoriya here?"

Mei looked up from her workbench to see a brown-haired girl entering the workshop nervously, as if she was trespassing on holy ground. Which, if you were a follower of the Nezu cult, she technically was.

Eventually her eyes landed on Mei, who grumbled as the girl started walking towards her. She still wasn't the best with people, but Izu had gone over 'proper etiquette' more times than she could count.

Standing up and turning to the girl, Mei took her goggles off of her face. "HEY THERE! My name is Mei Hatsume! Future Co-owner of Midorume, better name pending, Industries! How can I help you?"

The girl blinked, seemingly not prepared for Mei's energy. She rubbed her arm. "I uh, wanted to talk to Midoriya about some gear… but you could do it too, right? Bakugou said that you and Izuku are like two peas in a pod!"

Mei nodded. "Yes! Izu is my boyfriend, future husband, and future co-owner of HatsuDoriya Industries! Hmm, that's not a very good name either…"

Ochako blushed at Mei's bluntness. "Oh, uh. Bakugou didn't say you were dating. But that doesn't matter! I was just coming here to talk about some possible costume changes!"

Mei smiled. "Well, then you came to the right place! I'm sure that Nezu can get me approval to tinker with your suit! Show me what you got, Mochi girl!"

Ochako let out a squeak about being called 'Mochi Girl', but handed over her suitcase anyway. Mei tore it open and hung the suit up on the rack. She hummed, her finger on her chin.

Mei then practically teleported over to the design table, pulling out some paper and pencils. "This won't do! There's a major lack of protection, its skin-tight, and there are little to no babies in it! This costume won't bring you to your full potential!"

Mei then jumped to her feet, a lightbulb appearing over her head. "Wait a second! You're the anti-gravity girl, right?"

Ochako just nodded, being dragged around the room by the pink tornado. She was then plopped down into a chair, a laptop being placed in front of her. Mei tapped away at it, before turning the screen to her. "I have the perfect Idea for a baby for you!-"

"Have you ever heard of '**Attack on Titan**?"

Ochako gulped at the look in the girls eyes. Momo had said that working with Midoriya felt like making a deal with the devil. She understood what she had meant by that now.

She couldn't find it within herself to regret her decision though, not after seeing what Mei wanted to show her. She couldn't wait to try out a real-life version of the gear the characters wore in the show.

She would do her very best to learn how to move like **Captain Levi** did. It would make her a better hero, after all.

* * *

"Mr Midoriya, we would like to thank you for this."

Izuku shook the chief's hand, smiling. The dog-headed man motioned towards a chair on the other side of his desk, and Izuku sat down. "It's really nothing. I just know that it's not just heroes that can benefit from support gear!"

The chief chuckled. "You would be surprised how little support companies think of the police force, Mr Midoriya. Heroes are usually the focus in both the eyes of the public and the support technicians."

Izuku nodded. "And I totally get that! But I had a thought the other day. 'Why aren't police squads more kitted out?' And then I got this burst of inspiration, and then I spent a day brainstorming, and then… well, you get the gist of it."

The chief laughed, picking up the packet of blueprints that Izuku had sent him the previous day. "I think I do. Some of these gadgets are downright revolutionary to the way we would go about our arrests."

He flipped over to a blueprint for a new standard-issue pistol for street cops that Izuku had designed. The basic idea of it was a pistol/taser combo, one that would be able to be DNA locked to the officers hand, meaning that even if a villain stole it, they wouldn't be able to use it.

"Like this one for example. This one just by itself would have been immensely helpful in almost 13 different cases last year, and that's just what I can remember off the top of my head."

Izuku smiled at the man, pulling out another stack of papers and placing them on the desk. "I'm glad that you enjoy my inventions! And now that you've had a look over them, Nezu helped me prepare a contract that would give the police forces of Japan exclusive access to these blueprints. I'd even help you find a trustworthy supplier."

The chief flipped through the contract for a few seconds before smiling. "While I will have to get back to you about this after our lawyers have had a look, I can say that I am personally very much looking forward to working with you Midoriya."

The chief held out his hand, and Izuku shook it, smiling widely. "Me to—" Izuku was interrupted by a beeping from his goggles, and smiled. "Ah, that's my call to leave. It was a pleasure, Chief."

As Izuku walked out of the room, and back towards UA, Tsukauchi walked into the chief office. "So, how did your meeting with Nezu #2 go, sir?"

The chief leaned back in his chair, smiling. "It went very well, detective. Very well.—"

"—That boy is something else."

* * *

"Nezu? What's going on?"

The rat/bear/dog thing looked up to see Izuku floating in the air, looking worried. "Ah, Izuku! You are back! I trust your meeting with the chief went well?"

Izuku nodded, but then changed the subject. "Yes it did sir, but why is there an alarm going off? Did someone attack UA while I was gone?"

Nezu shook his head, breathing a sigh of relief as the sirens eventually faded, leaving them in silence once more. "Ah, it seems it's over. No, Izuku, we were not attacked. Or at least, that's what our official statement will say."

Izuku cocked his head to the side. "So you're saying we were attacked, but we won't be revealing it?"

Nezu nodded. "That is correct Izuku. I switched on my **|Cognition Amplifier|** and checked all of the cameras at once when the alarm first went off, and I saw a young man with bright blue hair sneak into the staff lounge. He took the staff roster for class 1-A's trip to the USJ tomorrow morning."

Izuku hummed. That was very bad. "This probably means that there is going to be an attack during the trip. The villains obviously have some sort of warping Quirk. Why exactly aren't we reporting this, Sir?"

Then it dawned on him. "Surely you aren't planning on using the students as bait!? Nezu, you can't do that! Even if we send All Might with them… He'd have to get to school much earlier than usual."

Nezu nodded, writing something down on the piece of paper in front of him. "Indeed. I will be advising All Might to arrive at UA as soon as he is able to, without using any of his available time for the day."

Izuku nodded. He didn't like the idea of still letting the class go to the USJ knowing that they would be attacked, but he would trust Nezu's judgement on this. He was smarter than Izuku _and_ had his **|Cognition Amplifier|**.

Izuku hummed to himself, finger on his chin. "I'll go take another look at the security systems for the USJ. You call the staff in for a meeting and tell them what you told me. That sound good to you?"

Nezu nodded, smiling. "It's like you read my mind. Go get those systems ready for tomorrow, my boy."

As Izuku gave a mock salute and floated out of the room and off towards the USJ, Nezu sent a quick message telling the staff that there was an emergency meeting. It took the well-trained professionals only 5 minutes to gather at the meeting room.

Nezu waited until everyone had sat down, before pushing some buttons on his podium, bringing up the footage from that morning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a bit of a situation."

* * *

Izuku entered their USJ and moved over to a panel to the right of the big doors.

If this was where the villains were going to attack tomorrow, then Izuku was going to make sure that the security system he had set up in the USJ was in tip top shape. According to the panel, all systems were operational, but he still wanted to check them for himself.

Tapping on a few buttons, he put the security system into test mode, giving him _Total Command _over the various parts of the USJ. He turned off the regular operations like the fire in the **conflagration zone,** the water slide in the **flood zone**, and the rain in the **downpour zone**.

He then turned on the emergency exit features, using his goggles to zoom in on the various zones and make sure that all of the doors had been opened quickly and without hassle. Nodding to himself when he saw that they were all good, he closed them back up, before moving on.

All of the cameras were online and working, all of them streaming to both the small monitor in the panel above the buttons and his goggles' HUD. He flicked through them, nodding as he saw that all of them were wired up properly and streaming clear video.

Closing the cameras back up, he switched on some of the more… _active_ security systems.

Izuku smiled as he scanned the USJ, watching as various floor panels retracted into the ground, large metal spires rising from the ground.

Each spire was lined with gun barrels, all of them filled to the brim with stun rounds and tranquillisers. The top of each spire also had what Izuku called a 'Tesla cannon' able to generate electricity and tase people from range.

He hummed to himself, noting that a few of them weren't operating at full efficiency. Marking them down in his goggles, he moved onto the pinnacle of security for UA in general, but especially the USJ.

Pressing a few buttons, he was greeted by a multi-password protected screen. Tapping in the 3 seperate passwords, he was granted access to the RDCS.

The _Robotic Defenders Control System_.

* * *

Izuku walks out of the USJ two hours later.

He had checked every single robot, every single device, every single system. All of them had been repaired as needed, back into optimal working condition.

He wasn't tired, he was physically incapable of that, but he did have this longing to do something else. It wasn't boredom per se, just him acknowledging that there was nothing more he could do to the USJ.

It was as safe as he could make it right now.

So he floated his way back to the dorms, just in time to see Mei walking back from the workshop, chatting excitedly to Ochako Uraraka, the gravity removing girl from 1-A.

"Mei! Uraraka! How are you both?"

Uraraka yelped at his sudden appearance, but Mei just turned around with a huge smile on her face, and jumped at him, crash-tackling him into a hug. Izu! Where have you been all day!? I missed you!"

She then moved around and clung to the boys back like a koala. "Wait, you were at that police thingy! Did they sign the contract for your babies?! Did they!?"

Izuku just laughed, planting a kiss on the girls cheek, smiling. "They haven't signed just yet, but I'm sure they will. The chief said he'd be giving it to their lawyers, and he seemed really impressed with the stuff I had designed."

Mei nodded, smiling. "Of course he was impressed! Those pistols are amazing! And the new patrol car armour plates you designed are incredible!"

Izuku chuckled. "The pistols are pretty cool. I based the DNA detector off of the hand cannons from **|Judge Dredd|**. I honestly really hope no-one else picks up on that."

Uraraka cocked her head. "Why is that?"

Izuku hummed. "Well, **|Judge Dredd| **is a movie where a special cop, called a Judge, massacres a high rise building full of criminals using the environment and his hand cannon, the **|LawGiver|**."

Izuku laughed. "I wouldn't want people to start associating our police officers with Judge Dredd. He's kinda brutal, and definitely not someone you call for help."

Ochako made an 'o' shape with her mouth, nodding. "Oh uh, yea. That could be bad."

Mei squeezes her grip, and huffed. "If people don't like your babies then they're just stupid Izu!"

Mei laughed and hugged her back, smiling. "Right back at you, Mei-day. But enough about me. What were you two talking about?"

Uraraka eeped. "Oh! Hatsume was just telling me about some of her 'babies' that she could modify for me!"

Izuku nodded, that was basically what he expected. Mei then pushed on Izuku shoulders, raising herself up. "And Uraraka was telling me about her family's construction company! I've actually scavenged some scrap from their junkyard before!"

Izuku was a little shocked at that. It wasn't that he thought Mei to be incapable of making friends, but for it to happen so quickly surprised him. "Well that's great! I'm glad you're making friends!"

Mei dropped from his back and wrapped her arm around Uraraka's shoulder. "Yep! She's going to use my Attack on Titan based baby! She's gonna be a regular Captain Levi!"

The three of them continued to walk over to the dorms, chatting about various things. It was hard for Izuku to not warn Uraraka about the USJ, but he knew that Nezu had a plan. He couldn't mess it up just to make himself feel better.

He didn't want to think about what would happen to 1-A if he did.

* * *

**Hope Y'all enjoyed this! If you did, you should check out my profile and read my other fics and One-shots! Also! I have a twitter now! You can follow it for updates for all of my fics!**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
